Get Up
by Jasmk16
Summary: When the brown eyes finally met the stunned blue they seemed to be terrified. The brunette seemed to only then become aware of where she was and soon enough attempted to leave but Jade reached for her arm.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Made a couple of change ups. I just couldn't shake off the idea of this storyline. I hope you enjoy it :1

AU story

There is domestic abuse in the story. Please do not read if it maybe triggering.

I **do not** own **VicTORIous**

* * *

**Not Strong Enough.**

It was hard to understand how Tori Vega, out of all people, had such energy. She was always running around helping other people. It seemed like Tori could never have a trouble in the world. Even during her times of tribulation she always managed to find enough strength to smile. How did she do it? Jade would be damned before she ever admitted out loud that Tori Vega was one of the strongest people she knew and would ever come to know. Deep down Jade found it kind of nice to know that she had a friend, yes a _friend_, to count on. She still remembered how distraught the brunette appeared the time Jade showed up at her doorstep the night she broke up with Beck. It had not occurred to her that the young Vega might be in the middle of her own problems. She briefly noticed a hint of fear in the girl's brown eyes, but it was pushed aside as Jade began to cry. Tori Vega had her own problems?

Again the hint of fear appeared in the girl's eyes the night the red head and Jade asked for the singer's help to get back at the two egomaniac girls at the karaoke bar. Jade wasn't sure if she was imaging the look in the brown eyes. It always seemed to disappear before she had the opportunity to decide.

In the last month Tori had appeared to be eating less at school. She'd join the gang for lunch with her meal, but most of her time was spent talking as she moved the food around, making it appear like she ate some. Jade observed the girl. She appeared tired most of the time, yet she smiled and laughed with her friends. She did well in the class activities and performances. The morning Jade volunteered to give the girl a ride to school, she couldn't help but notice how jumpy the girl was. It didn't help that Jade was trying to mess with her by driving her through the desert, but even before the girl stepped into the car she appeared to be fidgeting a lot more. Jade briefly saw the small bruises along the caramel wrist, before Tori pulled her sleeve down and crossed her arms.

Jade had chosen to dismiss the bruises thinking the girl must have gained them from the gym class they had at school. That week the class had been learning to play volleyball and that game wasn't the kindest to the skin. Again Jade noticed some bruises along the bronze skin when they were forced to wear the heavily skin revealing outfits for the short Blonde Squad film Beck had done as a project. This time the bruises appeared along the girl's shoulders. Before Jade could get a clear look at them Tori had adjusted her shirt and hair to cover up. It was becoming strange to the Goth. Tori seemed to have a lot of bruises and her wardrobe had changed dramatically. For a warm summer in California, the girl seemed to wear a lot of long sleeve shirt.

The first time the young Vega showed up at her doorstep, Jade was prepared to kick whoever was knocking at her door to the curb for waking her up at such a late hour. The dark haired girl quickly changed her mind the moment she turned on the porch light and noticed the exhausted eyes and the softly bloated cheek of the bronze skinned girl. Her eyes were glazed over as blue eyes attempted to draw her attention. There was no doubt that she'd been crying. Her eyes were red and heavy. When the brown eyes finally met the stunned green they seemed to be terrified. The brunette seemed to only then become aware of where she was and soon enough attempted to leave but Jade reached for her arm. It didn't go unnoticed how she jumped back at the sudden touch. Jade led her into the home. She examined the girl, unsure of what to say to her.

Tori was avoiding eye contact and was too abnormally quiet. The girl seemed so tired, Jade felt more than obligated to let the girl spend the night. Without a single word Jade allowed Tori to lie beside her in her bed. Tori must have thought Jade had fallen asleep. She became frightened when the girl began to cry. She kept her face buried into the pillow and tried to cry the quietest, attempting not to wake the dark haired girl beside her. When the cries had died down and Jade was certain the girl was asleep, she moved closer to the girl and hugged her. She held her close and wondered what could have possibly had led Tori to such a break down in the middle of the night. Her arm remained around the smaller girl's waist as she fell asleep.

The following morning Jade tossed and turned. She quickly sat up when she felt an empty space beside her. Had it all been just a dream? She couldn't have dreamt of Tori suddenly appearing at her door step only three hours ago could she? She looked around the room and found not one trace of the young Vega. Had she been in her home? Had she cried herself to sleep? Jade sighed and got out of bed. School would begin in less than an hour. Surely she could reach the girl and see if there was any trace of her injuries.

Jade had tried to study the girl's face the entire day. During lunch she could have sworn Tori's cheek looked swollen. It was hard to tell with the bronze hand tucked over the cheek. Tori seemed like she was okay. She was laughing and joking with the gang. Jade chose to believe the night had only been a silly dream. Why would Tori ever choose to go to her with her problems?

The second time the singer showed up at the actress's home, she seemed out of it. Jade could barely recognize the girl. Her hair was a mess and without a doubt across her cheek was a mark of a hand. Her lip was parted and bled lightly. She seemed to hesitate as she met the alarmed green eyes. Jade quickly helped her inside and over to the couch. She bolted to the fridge and grabbed a bag of frozen peas. Making her way back to the girl, she gently pressed the bag to her bruising cheek. She wanted to question the girl. She wanted to bombard her with questions and demand to know who had done that to her. But she didn't. She watched as the girl looked down at her bruised arm and began to cry. Eventually she wound up resting her head against the pale girl's lap before falling asleep crying.

Jade knew then the first time had not been a silly dream. She hadn't made it up. The strong and defiant singer was hurting. She wanted, _needed_ help. Jade tried her best to stay awake for the brunette's sake, but in the end sleep won. Like the first time, the young Vega was gone when morning arrived. Jade awoke in her bed. She ran down to the kitchen and found the bag of peas in the exact place it had been before. There was no trace of the torn girl ever having been in her home. Jade didn't know what to believe. Was Tori really presenting herself late at night or was is a simple pigment of her imagination?

Three days went gone by and Tori had yet to show up at school. The older Vega roamed around the hallways as usual. She flaunted new outfits and spoke nonsense. Anytime someone tried to question her about the younger Vega's absence she quickly dismissed the question and changed the subject. Jade was beginning to grow anxious about Tori. Trina was being a gank and selfish. She had to refrain from making her way to her and strangling the girl. It angered her how carless the talentless brunette could be.

That night Jade nearly jumped out of her skin when loud knockings came from the front door. She blinked multiple times as she swung the door open to a nearly frightening looking young brunette. Her hair was a mess and her clothes looked like they had been trampled on. Jade couldn't make out the face as Tori kept her gaze fixed on her shoes.

"Tori?" she whispered.

The entire three days the gang had been texting and calling Tori wondering where she was. She'd suddenly gone MIA on the group. Jade had tried to act like she could careless but by the end of the three days she had sent Tori three text messages and called her at least twice each day. She'd been worried sick about the girl. Each time she'd appeared she'd seemed more damaged than the other. What if it had gone worse this time? What if she was... She hadn't allowed her thoughts to drive that road. Despite their history, after seeing Tori broken, really broken the first time, she knew she didn't want anything or anyone to hurt the young Vega. She stepped forward to shield the young girl from the moist weather. It was lightly raining but nevertheless it wasn't helping the situation.

Tori finally looked up once inside the familiar home. She looked up at the pale girl who appeared to be on the verge of tears as she took in the horrific injuries. Jade bit the inside of her cheek as she scanned over the fading injuries of the girl before her. The corner of her right lip was bruised, no doubt from someone swinging on her with a hard fist. The now healing gash over her brow looked more than painful. Her usually stunning cheekbones were pale and bruised. Jade felt enraged. Whoever was doing this had to be locked away for good. If it weren't for the chocolate brown eyes and the weak smile, Tori could be almost unrecognizable.

"I know it's late," Tori softly spoke. Her words sounded almost muffled, the injury to her mouth making it difficult to speak. "I just wanted you to know that I'm fine." Even with the all the pain she was enduring, Tori still had enough energy to apologize.

Jade didn't know whether to scream at the girl or hug her. Her brows knitted together as her anger took the best of her. "F-Fine? Tori, you can't even talk!" Jade hissed. Her jaw felt heavy with emotions as she watched Tori give a small painful smile before looking down at her hands.

"I called you, sent you texts messages. Why didn't you answer me?! I thought you were... I thought..." Jade shook her head trying desperately to push away any images of the brunette's motionless body.

Tori looked up with a sincere apology written across her eyes. "Sorry. I couldn't answer my phone," she simply replied leaning back against the door. She wrapped her arm around her torso, hoping Jade didn't notice the way she winced in discomfort.

The way Tori hugged her ribs in discomfort, wincing did indeed get noticed by the raven haired beauty. There were more wounds? She thought. She could see how Tori stiffened when she began to approach her.

"Jade, wait..."she tried but failed, her mouth hurting too much to allow to her any other words.

Jade ignored the girl's protest and lifted the bottom of the brunette's shirt. She gasped and let out a soft sob at the sight. Tori's left side of the ribs was covered completely with angry bruises and scratches, clearly made by some sort of footwear. Tori pulled down her shirt and groaned in pain as she stood back.

"Tori, who did this? Who's hurting you? Please tell me! _Please_!" Jade begged. She'd given up trying not to cry. She feared the worst after seeing the horrific bruises. There was no way Tori could inhale or move without hurting. The injuries had trailed down from her upper torso down below her waist line.

Tori leaned with great exhaustion against the door. "There are certain people you shouldn't upset Jade," she smiled sadly.

"Tori," Jade made an attempt to step closer, but Tori shook her head. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to ignore the throbbing pain. Jade watched as her face contorted from pain to anguish. "It's not their fault. I shouldn't upset them," she whispered.

Tori Vega was defending her abuser? Jade growled and closed the gap between them. "You listen to me, Tori! No one and I mean absolutely _no one_ deserves this kind of mistreatment. It's inhuman!" She ran her thump lightly over the bruised jaw. "Please let me help you," Jade whispered.

Tori closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the warm hand. "I'm sorry, Jade, but that's not your job." With that said Tori gently dropped the pale girl's hand and opened the door and silently slipped out of the warm house and out into the cold rain.

Not...her..._job_? Then whose job was it? What did she mean? Jade slammed her fist against the shut door. Tori was suffering. Whoever was hurting her was going to wind up killing her at this rate. Jade needed to help her. She ran out trying to catch up to the brunette but by the time she made it outside she was nowhere to be seen. She fell on her knees and sobbed. Why was this happening? Who could be so heartless? Who would want to hurt Tori? She was the sweetest person. She was supposed to be one of the strongest.

…

How long had this been going on? The next day Tori showed up to school. There were no traces of the injuries from the night before. You had to really look at the girl to see the heavily covered bruises on the bronze skin. It helped that Tori's hair covered the healing gash, but nevertheless she wore a headband claiming it was a style she was trying out. Jade bit her lip. How was she playing this off? She was smiling and laughing with her friends. Every once in a while Jade would catch the brunette wincing in pain. Had she always done that? The bruises on her side must've been severe to cause her such discomfort.

When the young Vega could no longer take the pain she excused herself and headed for the restroom. She was unaware of the Goth following her as she entered the restroom. Jade closed the door behind her and locked it before turning to the brunette.

"Tori!" she called out.

Tori jumped startled by the girl. "Jade, what are you-" Jade cut her off and walked up to the girl until her back was pressed against the wall. She rested her hands on the girl's waist before lifting the shirt to reveal the dark marks. Jade had only seen one side the other night. She had failed to acknowledge the rest of the bruised torso. Her entire torso was covered with the dark marks.

"Tori," she whispered resting her head against the bronze shoulder. She breathed hard trying not to cry out loud. "_Please_let me help you. You're in pain. I can help you. I can-"

Her words were lost when warm hand was placed over her own. "I'm scared," Tori whispered. "I don't... I don't know what to do anymore. It hurts so much," she cried. "It hurts, Jade. I'm not strong enough." She buried her face in the pale girl's neck. "It hurts," she repeated and broke down. She sobbed into the girl's arms as Jade held her.

It took all of the young half-Latina's strength not to cry in the middle of a class when she remembered why her body hurt so much. It was unbearable to think about what was happening behind closed doors in her home. It was even more heartbreaking when she thought about who was at fault for her pain. She had grown tired of swallowing all of her feelings. She wasn't allowed to cry at home without getting in trouble nevertheless at school without being questioned. She often wondered if this happened to other people. Would she be able to read the signs? Could others see the signs on her?

Jade wrapped her arms in the gentlest way possible, trying not to touch her wounds. "Please tell me who's doing this, baby. I'll make it stop," she whispered into the auburn hair.

Tori tensed up and pulled back, fear glazing over her eyes. "I... No he'll get angry with me! He'll kill me! He'll…he'll hurt _you_! No!" she shook her head in a quick protest and tried to pull away from Jade's embrace.

Jade furrowed her brows keeping her lock around the girl firm. "Tori, at this rate he'll kill you even if you don't tell me. Please tell me," she begged. Jade couldn't stand it any longer. Something had to be done now.

Again Tori cried. "I don't know what I've done wrong. I try. I promise you, I try really hard." She sounded like a child being scowled at. "H-He said he loves me, Jade. He said he didn't mean. He always says he doesn't mean it," Tori whispered to herself. "Is love supposed to hurt? He doesn't hit Trina. Does he not love her?" she sobbed.

_Mr. Vega_ was the cause of all of this? He _always_ said he didn't mean it? How long had this been going on? Jade felt like she was on fire. He was her _father_. He was supposed to take care for his daughter, not beat her nearly to death. He was an officer of the law for crying out loud.

"Tori listen to me," Jade spoke softly, almost like she was talking to a child. "You haven't done anything wrong, okay? You don't deserve this. When someone loves you, they don't hurt you. They don't treat you like this. They take care of you and worry about you." She stroked away the tears. "Someone who loves you would never do something like this." She cupped the girl's face carefully.

Tori looked at her with timid brown eyes. Her voice was small and insecure as she spoke, "Do you love me, Jade?" She looked so frightened and broken.

The question caught the Goth off guard. She was worried about the girl and wanted nothing more than to protect her from the person hurting her. She knew she wasn't exactly the nicest person when it came to Tori, but deep down she'd always felt something toward the brunette. Something she wasn't quite sure she was ready to accept. Nevertheless was she ready to answer the brunette before her aloud.

As azure eyes met brown the only words Jade could form were of a promise. "I won't let anyone hurt you, Tori. I promise," she responded. She noticed the hint of disappointment in the brown eyes but she knew she couldn't answer such a question. Not when Tori was in such a vulnerable state.

Tori felt a pang of hurt hit her when the Goth didn't answer the question. She nodded at the girl's words, ignoring the rising feel of rejection.

As the school day ended, Jade waited for the younger Vega to put away her textbooks in her locker. After the encounter in the restroom, Jade had followed Tori close behind. Their friends had eyed them in suspicion, but chose wisely not to question the Goth's sudden infatuation with the singer. They were to go back to the pop singer's house and gather her belongings once school was over and soon after they were going to head down to the police station to file a report. Jade had questioned the brunette about the whereabouts of her mother in the entire situation and Tori explained that soon after Mr. Vega's drinking grew into an excessive level, she chose to take a job offer that required her travelling most days. Tori would always make sure to cover up any evidence of her dismay. Her mother would often return after Tori's bruises had faded and was oblivious to the entire situation occurring in her own home.

Trina on the other hand knew what was happening, but Tori had begged her not to tell anyone. Trina was usually out of the house, leaving the younger Vega to fend for herself. She was usually the one who helped clean her up and covered her bruises with make-up. Jade silently made a note not to be so harsh on the girl, but nevertheless the elder Vega could have tried harder to protect her younger sister.

Once they had put away their books the two girls drove in Jade's truck to the Vega residence. The driveway was empty, indicating that Mr. Vega was nowhere to be found. Tori mentioned he'd be working late. Jade had hesitantly agreed to drop off the girl after Tori claimed she wanted sometime on her own to collect everything she needed. She promised to return in half an hour, hoping it was enough time for Tori to gather her belongings.

As the time approached, Jade left the coffee shop that was only a couple blocks away from the singer's home. She had nearly jumped the young man at the register for taking his time to make her a coffee. She felt uneasy and anxious for leaving the girl on her own. Finally getting her drink she made her way back to the singer's home. As the familiar house grew into view, Jade nearly had a heart attack when she saw the various police cars and fire trucks right in front of the inflamed Vega's residence. She barely finished shutting off the engine before she was running up to the scene. Officers blocked any access to the house and made way as a stretcher was brought out of inflamed home.

Blue eyes managed to make out the limp body lying on the stretcher. Jade cried out and began shoving people out of the way to make her way to the body.

"Tori!" she screamed. "Tori!" She tried to push past people, trying to reach the girl.

An officer tried to hold her back when she managed to get close enough. Managing to get near the brunette, Jade felt a wave of relief and fear wash over her. The brunette on the stretcher wasn't the young singer, but the singer's older sister Trina. The brunette had an open wound over her temple and a bruised jaw. In time Jade stepped back to see the large two story house engulf with flames.

The scene before her created great fear and anger. She screamed and tried her best to run in the direction of the house but the officer had a lock around her. Tori was nowhere to be found. She must have been in the home. All Jade could do was pray she wasn't, she couldn't be.

"Tori!" She cried. The officer tightened his hold trying to calm the Goth. "You son of a bitch! What did you do?" Jade cried out when she saw Mr. Vega standing by a patrol vehicle. "What did you do?!"

"Miss, please calm down," the officer spoke.

"He did this!" Jade continued. "He did this! Arrest him! Do something! Please!" Jade sobbed.

"David? No he was the one who made the call," the officer defended.

"Are fucking kidding me! Let go of me!" Jade's eyes grew wide when the ambulance closed the door and prepared to take off. "No! Wait! Where's Tori?! Where's Tori?!"

The officer had a paramedic inject the Goth to calm her down. Jade growled before relaxing in the officer's arms, the last image before passing out was of the elder Vega smirking and getting into his car.

**...**

Bright lights came into focus for bright colored eyes. Her head was spinning and there was a pounding in the back of her head. Jade quickly shot up as she remembered the horrific scene she had arrived to. She recognized the setting of the hospital room and jumped off the bed before making her way into the hallway.

She didn't want to draw attention to herself. Quietly searching for the older Vega's room Jade examined the names on the doors. A particular room farthest in the hallway caught her attention. It appeared to be for patients in critical conditions and no doubt crossed the Goth that Trina may be in it.

Making sure not to draw unwanted eyes to herself she slipped into the room in the most silent way possible, shutting the door behind her. The usually loud actress was silent, too silent for Jade's liking. She had an oxygen mask over her mouth and was bandaged up around her forehead. There was no major injury that could be seen to the naked eye, but whatever smoked aired she had inhaled in the house had indeed dropped the actress. Jade sat on the chair beside the resting brunette anxiously awaiting for the brunette to awaken. To her surprise Trina stirred and brown eyes opened.

"Jade?" The groggy voice asked as eyes settled on the unexpected guest.

Jade stood and nodded. "Trina, where's Tori? Tori was in that house. Did you see her?" she asked not wanting to waste any precious time.

The mask made it difficult for the actress to talk. She moved it to the side shaking her head. "Tori," she whispered her voice groggy from all the smoke she had inhaled. Brown eyes grew wide and watery at the memory of the home. "Tori," she cried remembering. "He hurt Tori," she whispered.

Jade's face contorted in panic. She couldn't have been in the house when the fire went off. No, she refused to believe it. "Where is she Trina? I need to find her." She insisted.

Brown eyes began to flutter shut in exhaustion. "He has her," Trina slurred. "Stop...him..." She breathed. "Save…Tori," she whispered before sleep took over and claimed her.

Jade allowed her tears to fall freely in anger. The bastard had her. He'd taken Tori. She wiped away the angry tears and left the older Vega to rest. She had to find Tori before it was too late. She had save her. She had to tell her the answer to her earlier question.

* * *

**A/N**: I changed this up a bit from its original form. The first time around it didn't feel right and I feel that there is still a lot more to be added into it. Hoped you enjoyed.

**Review Please! (;**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yes, I know I have other stories to attend to, but I figured there was still a lot more that needed to be told before this story could be complete.

Originally this story was called _**Strong Enough**_, but I changed the title based on a song that help come up with the story.

Before you begin this chapter**, please read the last chapter again. I made quite some changes on it, including the ending.**

**Warning**: This maybe a bit on the heavy side.

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Jade growled in frustration. She'd managed to leave the hospital without getting caught, but she had no leads as to where the singer could possibly be. All she knew was that Tori was hurt and in the possession of her father who was the one holding her against her will. For all Jade knew they could be miles away now.

Again she growled in frustration. How could she have missed the signs? All the bruises, the sudden change in the brown eyes all those times? The memory of Tori's frightened eyes changing so quickly when Jade showed up after her break with Beck continue to burn in the Goth's mind. She'd been too consumed with her need to get the Canadian back during the time she'd simply brushed aside Tori's odd behavior. She'd tossed aside those hints like nothing each time without questioning it.

Her mind ran with various memories of the brunette. How Tori had willingly taken the blame even after discovering Jade had faked her injury during the stage fight. The aftermath couldn't have ended well with her father. She remembered the singer yelping out in pain and frightening the red head when Cat had hugged her the following Monday from her detention. Tori had quickly claimed she'd over stretched and pulled a muscle before working out the prior day. The entire gang had believed the excuse behind her outcry, but now Jade found herself questioning every situation. Analyzing the singer's every abnormal behavior.

There was always something wrong with the way Tori acted when Jade thought about it. She seemed to be uneasy whenever the gang was over at her home, moving around and making sure her friends were gone before her parents arrived. Jade recalled one of the rare moments her father walked and found everyone sitting in the living room watching a movie. There was a silent look Tori and the officer exchanged that at the moment Jade chose to make nothing of. After he left exiting through the yard door Tori seemed to be fidgeting a lot eventually getting up during the middle of the movie to go out to the patio.

Jade couldn't remember how long the brunette was gone, but by the time she returned the movie had only a couple of minutes left. Jade did recall noticing what appeared like an angry red mark just below the brunette's long sleeved shirt. When Jade stopped to think, Tori had changed her shirt from the purple t-shirt to a gray hoodie. She had been covering up. He'd hurt, he'd hurt her while they were in the house and no one suspected it. They saw no hair out of place and just figured Tori was sleepy resulting her with red eyes from their assumed yawning.

Jade walked a few blocks away from the hospital and grew tired, more frustrated than anything. Taking a seat on a bus bench she angrily brushed back her dark locks slamming her fist down beside her. She ignored the slight pain from the concrete seat, knowing that ache was nothing in comparison to Tori's. "Damn it!" she screamed remembering Tori was definitely hurt. Where could Tori possibly be? She tried to think back to any hint either of the Vega sisters could have provided as to where the officer could have Tori.

The house was destroyed completely by the flames. There was no way Tori could be in there. A thought hit the Goth. There was a small guest house in the backyard she'd managed to see a couple of times while visiting the house and hanging out in the patio. Tori had gone out to the patio that movie night. It was far enough to surely have avoided the flames. Jade gathered all her change in her pocket and took the arriving bus routed to the home. All she could do was hope she was right. If anything, Tori had to be in that guesthouse.

**...**

The property was vacant with only restricting tape signs surrounding the destroyed home. There were no cars to be found for another block, with the exception of her truck still parked nearby, and the only sound in the air was the neighbor's dogs barking.

Jade was careful not to break any tapes as she climbs through and over, entering the property. The smell of burned wood and furniture gave the Goth a nauseating feeling as she walked around the house and into the backyard.

The yard was surprisingly still intact and unharmed as was the guesthouse. It was farther from the house then Jade had remembered. She felt her stomach drop when she noticed the lights on in the guesthouse. Her insides turned and twisted as she approached closer, bracing herself to enter. From the front door she could make out no sound. She turned the knob slowly and carefully and found to a relieving surprise, it was unlocked.

The beautifully crafted house drew the Goth no attention as she quietly shut the door and entered the home. A few steps into the hallway Jade heard what sounded like a chair falling. She followed the sound silently down the hallway and walked in the direction of the room with a light shining underneath the door. She inhaled slowly turning the knob to the source of sound. The room was dim with the only light coming in from the far corner window. It was enough light to allow the blues to explore the room and land on the wanted source. Her eyes widened in relief as she entered the small room and found the singer in one piece sitting on the floor.

"Oh thank God," Jade breathed out and ran to the unconscious girl's side. Her wrists were tied above her head around one of the poles from the headboard. Tori had her eyes shut with dry tear streams down her bruised cheeks. She wasn't moving and from what Jade could see, she'd stretched her leg out in her slumbered state and had knocked down the chair that had drawn her to the room. She undid the knots around the bruised wrists and gently laid her arms down.

"What did he do to you?" She hissed in anger. She pulled down the strap that was tied around the singer's mouth and raised the smaller girl's chin. Her lips were swollen and broken, covered with dry blood. Jade cursed at herself as she untied the younger Vega. She shouldn't have left her alone, not at all. As she reached to grab Tori's waist to lift her up she was stopped when she felt a warm liquid coming from the brunette's back.

Tori groaned in pain. "I'm sorry," she whimpered, her eyed squinting tightly in pain. "I need to see her…" the last words were so low Jade nearly missed them. _Her_? Was she talking about her? Jade West her?

Brown eyes fluttered open when the pain she had been preparing for didn't happen. The fear evident was in them as the focused on blue eyes. "Jade?" She whispered in an exhausted haze. "Y-You...came...back..." It wasn't a question, but Jade could hear the hint of surprise in her voice. Tori smiled tiredly when she was able to focus more on the pale girl.

Jade nodded unable to form words. Tori must have thought she'd left her. She'd thought Jade had abandoned her. Jade frowned at the thought. Who knew how long she'd been out at the hospital. For all she knew Tori could have spent days in the guest house alone. She nodded again looking down at her hands finding it was blood, _Tori's_ blood.

"Shit," Jade breathed. "Tori, look at me," Jade softly whispered. "Where does it hurt?" She had to move the girl but she had to be very careful in doing so.

"You came back…" Tori repeated the smile still lingering on her bruised lips.

"Yes, I'm here. I promised I'd come back. Now, tell me where it hurts," Jade repeated softly.

"He...said you wouldn't...but I knew..." Brown eyes began to close as her words trailed off.

"Tori, Tori please stay awake. I need to get you out of here. Just stay awake," Jade begged in panic. She couldn't let sleep now. She was losing blood fast.

"Jade," Tori slurred. Brown eyes briefly opened looking into the panicking blue. "I...lo…Jade..." Her mouth felt too heavy to fully form words as she tried to speak. Her arm lazily fell over to her left side where the blood was coming from answering the Goth's question. She rested her head against Jade's shoulder mumbling incoherent words, trying her best to stay awake.

Jade felt tears well up in her eyes. Tori was too weak to speak or move. She had to get Tori out and to a hospital soon. She slipped her arms underneath the paling brunette and lifted her. "Stay awake, Tori. Stay awake," she whispered into the girl's auburn locks as she stood and walked out of the room.

"You...came...back," Tori managed to mutter into the raven haired girl's chest.

Jade was halfway down the hall when the sound of the front door opening stopped her dead in her tracks. She walked as fast as possible into the hall bathroom and held her breath as she heard the visitor walk down the hall and enter the farthest room.

At the sound of the door closing Jade quickly made her way to the front door. In a matter of seconds Jade held on tightly to Tori's injured form and made a run for the front yard. She was startled by the sound of the angry Mr. Vega following close behind her as she tried her best to get away. Once in the front yard she quickly spotted her truck and ran to it shoving Tori into the passenger seat as carful and quickly as possible, jumping in herself. She turned on the ignition with trembling hands and set the truck in drive.

Terror ran through her as she saw the angry figure of Mr. Vega standing on the front yard. The sound of screeching wheels were mixed in with the sound of a handgun being shot as Jade managed to speed off and away from the house and from _him_. She needed to get Tori away from _him_.

"Jade..." Tori slurred. "It hurts," she whimpered resting her head against the window.

"I know, baby. I know. Just hang on," Jaded cooed. She reached out to take hold of the brunette's hand and stroked her thumb softly over the shivering skin. "I'll get you to a hospital, just hang on. Please hang on."

Tori continued to whimper in pain. Tear were streaming down her aching cheeks as she tried desperately not to cry out and scream from the pain. Jade was driving as fast as she could handle. The way Tori's grip was tightening around her hand told her that the brunette was hurting more than she was letting off from her injuries. Jade was fighting off the tears, running red lights and stop signs. She had to reach the hospital fast.

Tori began to cough violently. Her head fell to the side as she tried desperately with all the energy she had left not scream. "J-Jade...m-make...it…stop" she whimpered. "Please..."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, cliffhanger! What were those shots?

Shall I continue? (;

Let me know what you think!

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hello! Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. (;

Here it is. Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts! So amazing!

I guess being extremely angry can have it upsides. I chose to divert my anger and take it out in the story. I'm just so mad!

Sorry…

Not sure how I feel about this chapter.

**Enjoy**! (:

I **do not** own **VicTORIous **:/

* * *

At this rate the blue eyed girl couldn't care less if the high talented school she had to pay tuition to burned down or if the truck she'd work her ass off to pay was stolen while recklessly mis-parked. All that mattered to her as she ran inside the cold white building holding the unconscious brunette in her arms was that the girl was helped.

The automatic doors closed behind the Goth as she collapsed on her knees on the middle of the large lobby. "Help! Please!" She cried out.

Tori had given up trying to stay awake when the pain grew intolerable. Before Jade knew it the brunette had grown quiet and the grip on her own hand had relaxed. She left the car on the driveway once she reached the hospital and carried the incredibly pale brunette inside.

"I need help!" Jade screamed. She tried to wake the singer in her arms, the tears in the blue eyes made it difficult to see as she stroked the bruised cheeks. "Tori wake up. Please wake up!" She cried.

Flashes of people dressed in white and saying incoherent words surrounded the two girls. Jade continued to cradle the brunette in her arms, begging her to wake up, open her eyes. She so desperately wanted to see the chocolate colored eyes.

Before Jade could brush back a strand of auburn hair aside someone was removing the singer from her lap and moving to a guernsey.

"Jade?" The raven haired girl heard the brunette say. She tried to follow the young Vega but soon found she was being pulled back and down on a bed of her own. "Tori! She needs me! She needs!" Jade cried out trying to get up. Her body felt heavy as she shoved aside one of the nurses. Another one managed to take hold of her arms and lay her back down.

"She's losing blood quickly," one of the voices over her said.

"Tori..." Jade mumbled suddenly feeling heavy with sleep. The people in white coats unfocused from her vision as her eyes slowly closed, sleep taking over. The last thought being of the young Vega as her mind went blank.

...

"Tori!" The Goth cried out in her sudden wake. She tried to sit up, but found her entire left side ached. A warm and familiar hand gently nudged her back when she tried to forcefully sit up.

"Hey, relax," the calm voice told her.

"Tori," Jade mumbled.

"She's fine. You need to rest."

Jade growled at that. She turned to look at the owner of hand anger raging in her blue eyes. "Beck?" Any hint of anger quickly dissipated the moment she saw her best friend. "What're you doing here? Where's Tori? Shouldn't you be in school?"

The Canadian laughed at the various questions. "I'm here to see you. Tori's right over there sleeping. And no its Saturday.

The Goth stopped listening when the boy answered where the singer was. He was right. Divided only by a curtain that was neatly set aside the brunette lay across the medical bed motionless. From what the angle would allow the actress, she could see a respiratory machine hooked to the singer. Numerous of wires were attached to her arm and chest. She could see the bandage wrapped around her temple.

Blue eyes began to water. She threw aside the blanket she had over her forcing herself to ignore the soreness of her body. She felt a pang of pain on her chest and ceased her movement immediately. Trying to ignore it she rested her weight on her right arm only to cry out in pain. Beck was at her side as she managed to sit up dangling her legs over the side of the bed.

"Jade you need to stay in bed. You're..."

"I don't care!" Jade snapped at the boy. She was indeed hurt but it didn't matter. She wanted to be beside Tori. She _needed_ to be next her, touch her, know she was okay.

Beck hesitated watching the Goth stand and nearly lose her balance. He knew if he so tried to touch her there would be one hell of a fight raised. Watching helplessly he kept his eyes of his former girlfriend and observed how the azure eyes grew full of tears when she stood beside the resting singer.

A pale hand took hold of the warm olive colored hand. Blue eyes lingered for a moment over the medical wire taped on the backside of the hand. Eyes slowly wondered and analyzed each part of the girl's body tracing over each unnecessary ruin over the beautiful skin. There were dark bags under the closed eyes. Bruises surrounded the toned cheekbones and jawline leaving angry marks. Even the thought of just seeing them painful made it painful. Tori wore a hospital gown, but from the slighted hint Jade could see that her entire torso was wrapped up and bandaged.

The Goth's free hand gently stroked aside a brown lock from the pale face lightly brushing under the respiratory mask. Tears flowing freely down her own cheeks had gone unnoticed by the actress as she looked over at the wrapped left hand. The bastard had still managed to get her injured in inflamed house. She could make out the second degree burn marks that stuck out beneath the wraps.

"How long have we been here?" Jade whispered not wanting to wake the brunette blue eyes never leaving the girl.

"It's been two days. You had surgery yesterday for your shot wound..."

"Shot wound? What shot wound?" Jade suddenly interrupted.

Beck's tone grew lower and serious. "You were shot, Jade. God only knows how you managed to drive, let alone carry Tori. The doctors said the bullet barely missed your heart. You're lucky to be alive."

Jade set her jaw. Her nostrils flared in rage as she processed what Beck had just told her. The bastard had shot her. He managed to shoot her, purposely aiming to kill. It hadn't been enough to try and kill both his daughters. With the adrenaline pumping through her as she desperately tried to get Tori as far away from the monster of her father, she managed to miss the feeling of being hit with a burning bullet. All that had mattered in that moment was Tori at the time. All that still matters is Tori.

"He shot me," Jade growled. "The son of a bitch shot me." She took a seat in the chair beside the bed letting out an angry sigh. She groaned in pain as she moved her left shoulder the slightest finding comfort in the chair.

The Canadian took a few steps close, still careful not to upset the girl. "Jade what happened? First you're all clingy and protective over Tori at school and next thing we know you wind up in a hospital with a bullet in chest and with Tori…" he sighed noticing the way the blue eyes flinched at the brunette's mention. "What happened? Who did this to you? To her?"

Jade's jaw grew heavy. She remembered how broken and vulnerable the singer had appeared when the revelation of her assaulter had slipped out. Tori's father had done all of this. He'd been the one to leave all those sickening bruises against the caramel skin. He'd been the one to raise a hand against his own flesh and blood. He was the reason Tori was lying in a hospital bed motionless with a bunch of machines hooked to her. She was hurt because of him. She was bruised and scratched. She was broken. Tori was _broken_. She was broken and all Jade could do was hope she wasn't broken beyond repair.

Tori didn't deserve such pain. She didn't deserve to suffer, especially not in such a way. No one deserved such a mistreatment. He was her father for God's sake! Jade was furious. The man wasn't human, he was a monster. A true monster. Jade wasn't going to leave Tori alone, not again. Not like she'd done the first time. They could send all the reinforcements in the world, but absolutely nothing was going to tear her away from Tori. She'd ignored the obvious signs for too long. Now it was her job to protect Tori. Tori had been wrong. It _was_ her job. It was job to protect Tori from anything and everything.

Beck wasn't sure what to make of the silence. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall behind Jade. Sensing the girl wasn't going to answer his question anytime soon, he let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Has she…has she woken up since we've been here?" Jade asked lightly stroking her thumb over the palm. Beck opened his eyes at the question. Before the Canadian could answer the brunette began to stir, her fingers flexed and curled around the pale hand finding warmth in the hold.

"Jade?" the raspy voice of the singer asked.

"I'm right here," Jade said sitting up quickly and regretting the sudden movement altogether when her injury throbbed painfully. "I'm right here," she repeated ignoring the growing ache.

Brown eyes fluttered open wincing at the sudden bright light. They slowly roamed around the ceiling before meeting the anxious blue eyes. Tori smiled gently when the familiar face grew into focus. "Jade," she breathed. "You did come back," she said sounding almost like she was trying to convince herself as she spoke. She reached up to touch the pale girl's cheek, a tired smile playing along her lips.

Jade nodded her throat felt dry and her eyes burned with tears of relief as she tried her hardest to form a sentence. She'd missed those brown eyes. More than she'd have expected. Finally finding her voice she spoke up, "How do you feel?"

"Like a train just hit me," Tori replied. She could see the concern in the blue eyes. She had the same look in her eyes she'd had the first she'd showed up at her doorstep. With her free hand, Tori slowly reached to pull the mask up and aside. "I'm okay," she smiled trying to assure her.

"Tori," Jade began.

"Water," Tori said reaching for the cup behind Jade. Jade sighed and obliged helping the girl take a drink. Letting out the smallest grunt Tori tried to find comfort in the bed.

"Tori," Jade began again. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have stayed. This is my fault. This is all my fault." She cried. Neither girls were aware of when the Canadian had slipped out of the room but soon found they were alone.

Tori shook her head. "This isn't your fault, Jade." She brushed aside the tears from the raven haired beauty's face. "You would have been a fool to try and fight him if you'd stayed. He would have killed you." Tori shook her head at the thought. It was an image she never wanted to imagine. No, not of the girl who had saved her life.

Jade heard none of it. She felt so at fault for the girl's condition. She could have protected her from the monster had she stayed. At the most it would have cost her a few bruises, but Tori would have been unharmed. "But you wouldn't be here. You'd be far away and safe," _with me, _Jade finished in her mind. "I'm going to protect you Tori. No matter what it takes. I promise I won't let him lay a finger on you."

Tori sighed. She could see there was no fighting the Goth's way of thinking. She was going to see herself as the reason Tori got hurt and no matter what point Tori tried to make Jade was always going pin the blame on herself.

Tori groaned in discomfort. The medication was beginning to wear off. She felt a burning pain over her ribs as the pain began to grow unbearable. Nurses rushed in, leaving the door wide open. Jade stepped back trying to stay out of the way as the workers did their job to medicate the injured singer calming her cries.

Before the door was closed by a guard who was standing by the door out in the hall Jade managed to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be David Vega passing by. She felt her heart stop at the sight nearly losing her balance. The room began to spin and she felt nauseas with fear. Why was he at the hospital?

* * *

**A/N:** Well? Ya likey? Eh?

Cliffhanger, right?

What is he doing there? Hmm….

Shall I go on?

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note**: Here it is! The next installment to the story.

Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! Truly amazing!

**Enjoy**! (;

* * *

The provided strap support for her left arm was like a weight off her chest, literally. Jade was too proud to actually admit it out loud but she was thankful one of the nurses had been insistent she wore the arm support. She'd been sitting beside Tori's bed for three hours straight since the nurses had run in to check in on the brunette's condition. Beck had tried to get her to eat, sleep, relax but Jade had been unable to do any of it. After the glimpse of David Vega out in the hospital hall, Jade had been on high alert with her defense mode. She absolutely refused to leave the resting singer's side. Whatever the officer's intentions were Jade was willing to put up one hell of a fight if he so as stepped into the room. She was aware of the high security the room the girls were in had, but she felt unsafe. He was an officer of the law. Surely he knew his way around such a situation.

Beck had stayed in the room after the nurses had gone. He remained sitting by the window quietly. He knew something was definitely off. Jade was suddenly so protective of the pop singer. He'd notice a hint of fear in the blue eyes after he re-entered the room.

Tori's father had been out in the hall checking on Trina but he didn't try once to check on Tori. Had Jade seen the man? Beck wasn't sure if her behavior was related to the man's presence but he would find out soon.

Jade stared at the small olive colored hand in her own. Tori had not woken up again since she'd been medicated. It had concerned her that she hadn't. She wanted to hear the pop singer's voice, see her smile, her bright brown eyes. "Please wake up, Tori. I promise I'll stop calling you Vega if you do," Jade offered interlacing her fingers with the girls and raising it up to her cheek.\

"I like Vega," Tori whispered. Brown eyes meet blue looking at the raven haired with a gaze between adoration and awe.

"Tori!" Jade breathed. She smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "Hey," she felt her stomach flutter with joy and relief at the sight of brown eyes.

The singer's attention was quickly caught on the dark azure strap around Jade's shoulder when the Goth leaned forward. Her lips curved in a remorseful frown as she tried to figure out how the actress had been injured. "Your shoulder," Tori said eyes still on the strap.

Jade looked down in reminder that indeed she was hurt. The nurse had been nice enough to move her medical bag to where she was sitting. Jade was glad. Though the painkillers went strong enough without the side effect of sleep, they did make her arm movement less painful. "Chest actually," Jade corrected with her trademark smirk.

Auburn brows narrowed together, her trembling lips trying desperately to stop quivering in horror. "_Chest_? That's near your heart! What happened?!" Tori demanded. She slowly managed to sit up, wincing from her sore ribs and torso. When the Goth didn't answer Tori knew what had gone wrong. Her father was responsible. He'd almost killed Jade. And why? All because she'd been on a mission to rescue her. Tori shook her head in anger. "You shouldn't have gone back for me, Jade."

Jade drew her hand back at that. Had she heard correctly? "What are you talking about, Vega?"

Red lips pursed together in a stern line. "You should have left me in that house."

Jade growled." And let him kill you?! Are you crazy, Vega? What are you going on about?" She was growing frustrated with the singer's sudden change in mood. "I told you I'd return and I did." She responded.

"He could have killed you!" Tori snapped. "You would have died and you would have..."Tori dropped her gaze down to look at her own hands that were now tightly gripping the bed covers in an iron grasp. "You would have left me alone," she whispered. "Like everyone else."

Jade's eyes widen in realization. Tori wasn't upset because she'd returned. She was upset because she'd almost lost Jade. "Tori," she grabbed the brunette's chin delicately turning to meet her gaze. "I'm not going anywhere. I promised not to let him touch you again, but this time I mean it. I don't care what it takes, I will do everything I can to make sure he never lays a finger on you."

Brown eyes filled with tears. The stared deeply into the azure eyes finding pure sincerity and adoration in them. A smile grew along her lips as she nodded giving the Goth's hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay," she whispered. She leaned her head against the warm hand and closed her eyes.

Jade's ears perked as she heard Beck speaking into his phone. He told person on the other line the room number they were in and quickly put away his phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Jade questioned once he ended his call.

"Just an old friend," he bluntly replied.

"Beck who were you _talking_ to?" she repeated with an angry growl. She gently slipped her hold from the singer's and walked over to the Canadian who was now standing.

A smirk appeared across the features of the Canadian boy. Before Jade could question him further the room door swung open reveling a tall formally dressed man. He had pale blue eye, dark ravenous hair brushed to the side. His skin was just a hint darker than Jade's. He shut the door behind him, pulled out a badge from inside his coat and approached the two speechless girls who eyed him questionably.

"Beck," the man smiled with a quick nod which the boy kindly returned.

Jade remained speechless her mouth hanging open in awe. The man stood before her with a concern look in his colored eyes. "Dad?" Jade managed when the man said nothing. "What are you doing here?"

The man gave Jade a gentle smile. "I needed to see how you were, sweetie," he answered. His hand lightly rested on her forearm, blue eyes narrowing over the red stained padding that covered his daughter's wound. He let out what sounded like a forced sigh. Jade knew that meant he was upset. Not with her, but her was indeed upset.

Turning his attention to the curious singer sitting up on the bed he cleared his throat and raised his badge before speaking. "Agent James West. I work for the FBI and I have been assigned to work your case, Ms. Vega." He said his look now hard and serious. "I was immediately called after both Jade and yourself were checked into the hospital. After being brought up to speed on the events leading to the current situation, along with your sister, it has been brought to our attention that all of your injuries were indeed intended to be fatal." He took a moment to pause and breathe allowing both girls in the room to absorb the given information. " Ms," he began.

"Tori," The singer said cutting off the man. "Please call me, Tori."

Agent James nodded before continuing. "Your hospital records show you've been checked into the hospital more than a fair share of times in the last six months with abnormal injures, Tori. Eight times to be exact," he clarified.

Blue eyes grew wide. if anything Jade managed to hold back the tears that threaten to spill as the number rang in her head. Tori had been checked into the hospital eight times. _Eight times_ in six months. That had been between summer break and thanksgiving break. Jade grew angry recalling one of the weeks Tori had been absent from school a few weeks after school resumed from summer vacation. Trina had answered the curious gangs question by explaining Tori was just out with the chicken pox. Jade had noticed the slightest limp in the singer's walk upon her return, almost like she'd hurt her ankle and the way she couldn't hold her books with her left arms support. She had missed school more often in the current semester than she had the previous school year.

"You've had thirty-six bones fractured in that time period Ms.… _Tori_." He corrected before continuing. "We're aware that your father is an officer of the law and how and where he works. Due to his odd activities during your time of being checked in to the hospital he is our prime suspect in all of this." He set his jaw and looked directly into the big brown eyes. "As of now this case is open and under investigation."

* * *

**Note**: Oh, a twist! What did you think? Interesting?

Jade's father is an **FBI** agent?Hmm interesting indeed (;

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**_Here it is! _

_Thank you for all the reviews and alerts!_

_I do _**not**_ own Victorious._

_**Enjoy**__! (;_

* * *

A few days had passed since the federal agent had stopped by to check on the hospitalized actresses. They had been under strict super vision since that day. The guards at the door would only allow two outside visitors at a time with a limited time of an hour at the latest. The gang had gone to visit the two girls each taking turns after school had been dismissed. During their time alone, Beck tried to pick at the writer and get her to explain what exactly had gone down at the Vega's residence. The girls' case what set to be confidential and under no circumstance was any outside party allowed to interfere. Secretly Jade thanked the hard rule and always chose to dismiss Beck's insistent question with that precise reason. Rule or no rule Jade would never choose to tell her friends what had occurred.

It was not their business and required none of their consent. It was not her place to share such a delicate case. Yes it had involved her, but it was a domestic issue, one that involved a certain brunette. A brunette Jade was not willing to leave alone despite all the given protection. It wasn't an embarrassing situation, because it wasn't Tori's fault. It wasn't her fault the bastard of her father had been such a heartless parent who had nearly killed both his daughters. Jade constantly reminded the singer it wasn't her fault. No, it was nowhere near her fault.

A couple of times during the night the young Vega had awoken the actress with her heart curdling screams. The man was from Tori, but even in her dreams she haunted the young girl. Jade held the sobbing girl during those nights until she usually wound up crying herself back to sleep. Jade couldn't help but feel pure loathe at the officer. He'd hurt Tori, damaged the girl. He'd taken all her innocence and destroyed every hope she'd once had. Jade could see it in the pale auburn eyes. They no longer lit with that hint of hope nor enthusiasm as they once did. The light appeared to be practically drained from the pop singer and it was all it took to make Jade want to fall on her knees and break down. Every time the girl looked at her with the broken brown eyes it took everything Jade had to keep from crying. It took her a few moments to find the proper words to assure the brunette everything would be okay, but nevertheless the way the brown eyes appeared cut straight through the thespian.

The two girls sat quietly across from each other sharing a small conversation about how Robbie seriously needed to get rid of the darn puppet. The said doll had made a crude joke that nearly had Jade ripping its head off. The ventriloquist had soon taken feeling uncomfortable by his puppet's comment. No one else had stopped by that day. Earlier in the morning a nurse had gone in to change the goth's bands and though the nurse had insisted she take her pain killers for the wound in the end Jade had won and did not do so.

As much as her chest cried out for the meds, Jade fought back trying her best to distract herself from the immense pain. They were a great relief, but they made her sleepy and Jade would being having none of that. She hardly caught any sleep during the night due her roommate's nightmares and though a nap sounded pretty good, Jade couldn't find it in herself to rest. She had to keep a watch on the brunette, take care of her and most importantly protect her.

Tori sat sorely against a pillow on her bed. Her ribs ached from the angle she sat, but she'd but she'd grown tired of just lying down. Everyone was stepping around eggs shell when it came to her and Tori was beginning to grow frustrated with it. She could see how much her condition was affecting those around her, especially a certain actress. She knew she'd been depriving the girl of her precious sleep with her nightmares. Just the reminder of the horrible dreams made the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She really wanted to take control of the nightmares. It made her feel weak and useless. All her life she'd done everything she could to be independent. She had to grow up quickly and learn to take care of herself when her mother stopped being around so often. But now she was back to step one.

All she felt was guilty, guilty for setting such a heavy burden over the thespian's shoulders. She could see how much it was really affecting Jade. She knew Jade meant well, but it angered Tori. She couldn't take care of herself. She couldn't protect herself. Brown eyes examined the girl before her. She wasn't wearing the support for her arm, she had it set the side allowing her arm to rest from the awkward position. A light smirk played across the full lips as blue eyes stared back in amusement.

"You haven't been sleeping much," Tori noted. Her hand reached out to touch the pale cheek. Her thumb stroked just below the azure eyes over the lightly faded bags that tainted the porcelain like skin. "I'm sorry," Tori whispered with a small smile that did not reach the eyes.

Jade shook her head taking the hand in her own. The smirk faded as she sighed. "Tori," she began.

"Jade you need to rest. You look exhausted," Tori continued. "Please."

Jade intertwined their hands and looked down at their hands, her thumb stroked over the caramel skin of the girl's hand. She remained silent and thought about everything Tori was enduring, how she'd nearly lost the said girl had she taken a second longer to find her. She understood the brunette's concern toward her, but that was the least of their problems. Jade would go a month without sleep if it meant Tori would be okay. She felt a small tugging at her heart at Tori's concern for her health. It was just like Tori to worry about others when she was the one who need to be taken care of.

The brunette dropped her gaze in defeat when Jade did not reply. She knew Jade was stubborn, but nevertheless she had to try. She'd nearly confessed to the actress at school in the restroom how she felt about her. The memory of the girl ignoring her question caused her to frown. Maybe Tori wasn't capable of being loved. Why always why the man who was supposed to love no matter what treat her the way he had? Why would her own father, the man who was supposed to love her because she was his little girl beat her? Maybe that was the reason her mother was never around, it had to be. She wasn't capable of being loved. Not even the girl she was in love could return the feeling.

Jade tilted her to the side and looked up when she heard the girl sniffling. The brunette made it impossible to see the tears with the angle she had her head set. "Hey," Jade whispered trying to claim the brunette's attention.

Tori didn't budge, she kept her gaze away not wanting Jade to see her more torn than she already was. "Why do you care so much?" she whispered.

Jade was taken aback by the question. The way the singer's voice quivered sent shivers down her back. She could hear the brunette's inner turmoil struggling to keep down. Why did she care so much? Why not, she thought. Recalling the question the young Vega had asked her in the restroom Jade's eyes widen with realization.

Of all people being so easily loved, Tori hadn't had the best of luck when it came to love. All the sleaze balls Tori had dated never stuck around for too long, including her own mother had bailed. The careless woman was nowhere to found during such a critical time for Pete's sake. And the bastard of her father… Jade tried not to think of the bastard knowing very well she'd only get too upset. As she looked down at the timid brunette, eyes roaming every each of the girl's body and examining all the bandaged wounds Jade realized she'd been the only who'd stuck around long enough. She'd been pretty harsh to the girl, always pushing her away and mocking her, but nevertheless she was there and wasn't ready to leave anytime soon.

The memory of how disappointed browns had looked back at her when she brushed off the girl's question gave her heart a painful squeeze. Tori had needed those three words for comforting at that time, but Jade had been too much of a coward to admit to the girl she so dearly loved to tell her the truth. Jade almost lost her once, she wasn't going to allow another moment pass. Tori had to know that she indeed did love her. She loved her without a doubt from the beginning.

Her free hand reached up to cup the brunette's chin and raised it so their gaze would meet. "Tori," she whispered. "Stop thinking for a moment." Blue eyes stung with tears as the bore into the brown ones. She could see the pain behind the glistening auburn eyes. She looked so insecure, so scared, so _broken._ Jade couldn't take it anymore. She had to mend the girl, make her better, let her know she was not alone. She would _never_ be alone again. She loved her.

Carefully edging closer to the singer, Jade brushed back the brown locks and cradled the girl's cheek causing the brunette to shiver at the contact. Everything she wanted to tell the girl before her spoke through her eyes with such intensity and she was sure Tori could read her thoughts. Big doe eyes stared back timidly. Holding their gaze, Jade inched closer, their lips only a whisper away. "I do love you," she whispered before closing the small gap between them and brushing her lips over the girl's in the sweetest kiss Tori had ever felt.

Tori felt tears form in her eyes as she carefully reached up to run her fingers through the dark locks. She tilted her head to the side allowing the actress to caress her neck and pull her closer as the kiss deepened. Jade ignored the discomfort on her shoulder when long fingers moved down the ravenous locks and over her to rest just above her heart.

The door suddenly swung open, breaking the two girl's embrace. "Dinner time!" announced the nurse as she entered the room with a cart full of food.

Tori buried her head against the pale girl's warm neck, not wanting to lose any contact with the goth. A genuine smile broke across her face before she kissed the soft skin of the girl's neck. Jade hummed in response before sitting back to allow the nurse room for her to set the food. They kept their hands intertwined as the nurse eyed them questionably, silently setting the food. When the nurse had gone both girls broke into giggles.

Jade resumed her close position in front of the brunette a mirroring grin matching the Tori's. Both girls ignored the warm dishes beside them and continued to look at each other with wonder.

"You love me?" Tori asked shyly playing with their locked hands.

Jade didn't answer. Instead she reached again for her chin and pressed her lips against Tori's once more. The kiss was short and sweet, but had enough effect to leave the brunette breathless.

"Does that answer your question?" Jade replied with a coy smirk.

Tori answered with a giggle and a small nod. "Can you say it again?" she breathed against the girl's lips.

Jade grinned, "I love you, Tori," she whispered before kissing the girl again, her hand cradled the brunette's neck as the kiss grew feverishly. Tori didn't care that her jaw still hurt, Jade's lips were more than welcoming and so unimaginably soft. She felt everything around her disappear. Every painful thought, every single lonely moment she had ever felt, every heart aching word she had ever received disappeared in that moment. She felt it in the way Jade gently touched her and kissed her. She loved her. Jade truly loved her.

Every feeling, every word they'd wanted to say spoke through the kiss. Words weren't necessary. Tori knew now that Jade did indeed love her. She had always loved her. Tori allowed herself to be consumed by the kiss entirely, forgetting the rest of the world. All she could hear was Jade, all she could feel was Jade, all she could breathe was Jade. _Jade Jade Jade_…

* * *

**AN:** _Well, what did ya think?_

_The stories been quite dark and intense, I thought a little fluff would be nice for a change._

_The story is far from finished! Tori's mother will come into play eventually ;]_

_School has begun again. It'll probably be a while before I can update again,_

_But I hope you do stick around and be patient. I will not forget this story or _**Serendipity**_. (:_

**Please Review**!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**: _Thank you all so much for sticking around. _

_For reviewing & alerting (;_

_You're all amazing! _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The hallway was dark with the exception of small light shining from the far end of the hall. As the curious brunette continued to walk toward the light, a shiver rose through her as she drew closer. From a distance she could hear an angry voice speaking loudly. The closer she got the louder the voice grew much angrier. The room grew suddenly bright and before the pop singer could think she found herself tied down to a freezing metal chair. Her wrists were bound down with heavy chains behind the chair as were her ankles.

Tori looked up to find the man she believed to love her stood over her with such an angry look. A cold heartless smile grew across his lips as be raised her hand. Tori tried to lift her hands to shield herself from the blow and screamed for help but no voice came out.

Mr. Vega laughed as Tori cried out in pain from the hit. "Please," she tried to say. "Please stop!" Her voice failed. She raised her hands again as Mr. Vega once aging raised his hand. She felt something tightly take hold of her waist and cried out in pain, swinging her arms back and forth she tried her best to find the source of the hold.

A high pitch cry startled the brunette awake. The tight hold around her waist quickly loosened when Tori sat up. She felt warm liquid covering her back as she grew familiar with the room. She was only feet away from the hospital window. Her hand reached around her back to touch a moist spot. Brown eyes widened at the sight of blood. Her fright was put on hold when a muffled sob was heard behind her.

The pale girl lay behind Tori. One hand lazily rested around the brunette's waist, while the other one clutched over her own chest in a pained manner, the source of blood quickly dawning on Tori. As she turned to face the whimpering girl the hint of red liquid staining over her elbow made her feel sick to her stomach. _Jade_. She'd hit Jade. She'd hurt Jade.

"Jade," Tori tried to calm the crying girl. "I'm sorry, Jade."

Jade remained quiet. It was taking all her strength not to scream. The pounding from her chest felt like a million needles were digging into her chest. She wanted to reply to Tori but the pain was too much for her to try and speak. Her eyes remains shut tightly as she herd the brunette's panicked voice speak.

"Help!" Tori cried. "Help! I'm sorry Jade. I'm sorry!" It was the last of the girl's voice before she lost conscience from the pain.

Blue eyes fluttered open flinching at the brightness of the room. Eyes quickly wondered over in search of the brunette. A smile played across her lips when she caught sight of the wanted girl's head resting beside her. The girl had been sleep walking. Jade had awoken startled at the sound of the water cup spilling over. She'd barely managed to get to the brunette in time. She reached the window. Any longer and Tori would have fallen over. Jade ran her fingers over the soft auburn locks.

"Jade," Tori gasped suddenly. "You're awake!" Tears swelled up in the brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she began.

"Hey," Jade whispered. "It was an accident. I'm okay," she assured her. Jade was a natural liar. Her chest was killing her with pain. She could bearly move her arm without having to bite back a hiss. Forcing herself to sit up, Jade reached over to cup the brunette's chin and leaned down to gently kiss her.

"Why are you out of bed? You should be resting," Jade noted once they broke their embrace. Her thumb gently caressed the caramel cheek, blue eyes gazing at the brunette adoringly.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Tori replied in a soft voice. She had sat back against the chair expecting Jade to raise all hell against her for hurting her. Surely Jade would punish her, she deserved it. For hurting Jade. She braced herself for any sign of anger and pain, dropping her gaze down to her lap.

That sent a nauseating feeling down Jade's stomach. She could see by the way Tori had pulled back and sat as far as possible, the brunette was frightened. She was trembling, bracing herself, but for what? Then it hit Jade. Had her father beat her every time she made a mistake? Every time she accidentally did something wrong?

Jade ignored the throbbing pain as she quickly sat up to cup the girl's face and look directly into the brown eyes. "Tori, it was an accident. I can't possibly be upset with you over this. It wasn't your fault. You were sleeping walking and I scared you. But neither of us are at fault for your nightmares, baby." She brushed the tears with her thumb. "I don't know what that bastard did to you, but please know that it will never happen again. He won't hurt you. And I will never lay a spiteful finger on you, Tori."

Tori eyed her skeptically. "But I hurt you," she whispered.

Blue eyes widened. "Do you think you deserve to be hurt because you hurt me?" Jade asked in disbelief.

Tori gave to no response.

"Tori," Jade began but did not continue when the brunette began to speak.

"Accidents aren't allowed at home," Tori whispered. She smiled sadly looking down at her trembling hands. "One day I had planned a surprise for my dad," her chin trembled at the mention if her father and did not go unnoticed by Jade. Releasing a heavy sigh Tori willed herself to continue. "For his birthday. I collected enough money and bought him a small cake. Trina was out with my mom on a trip that day so I waited home alone for him to arrive. I just wanted to surprise him." She reminded herself. "I grabbed the cake when I heard the front door open and tried to make it over to where he was going to come through before he opened the door, but on the way I tried just in time for the door to open and the cake landed all over his shirt." Tears rolled down the tanned cheeks as she recalled the angry look in her father's eyes. "H-he... I missed school for a week after that." She muttered, her hands playing with the end of her robe nervously.

Blue eyes stared at the brunette speechless. The bastard had beaten her to the point where she had to miss school for a whole week. A week Jade recalled Tori had excused she'd been out due to a cold. Pure loathe boiled inside her for the man. He was a heartless bastard. Heartless.

The brunette raised the bottom of her hospital gown over her hip to reveal a cream colored looking scar that dragged from her waist up to where her ribs met. Blue eyes burned with tears at the silent understanding what the scar meant. He'd done that to her. To Tori, simply because she'd accidentally tripped and resulted with the cake on his shirt. It had been an accident for heaven's sake!

Jade took the girl's hands carefully in her own and pulled the girl into her arms. She held her close, trying not to tighten her hold so as not to touch her still fresh wounds. Tori was still too fragile, physically and mentally. It broke Jade's heart to a million pieces knowing Tori was really broken. All Jade could do was be patient and understanding. It was going to take time to heal Tori completely but Jade was more than willing to stick around through it. She loved Tori and that was all that mattered. The only thing that mattered.

At some point the pop singer found her way into the thespian's bed. She lay beside the girl, her brown eyes gently shut in a resting manner. Her soft cries had faded into the evening as the brunette had dozed off. Jade observed the girl. The bruises on the caramel skin were far from faded. The stunning cheekbones were not pale, but wore the exhausted look over the beautiful singer's face.

Jade brushed her thumb lightly under the sleeping girl's bottom lip and down to her jaw. She recalled the night Tori had shown up at her doorstep barely able to speak due to her abused mandible. It tore her apart. Tori had endured so much on her own. Her mother was nowhere to be found, her sister was never home, and her so called friends had been blind from the start. As Tori stirred in her slumber, a small smile formed across the goth's lip as the brunette muttered her name.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tori," Jade promised. She pressed her lips above an auburn brow. "I'll protect you."

...

"I haven't heard from Trina in days. Are you sure she's okay?" Tori pressed.

Jade sighed picking at her food. It had been only a few minutes since dinner had been delivered to the and already she regretted asking for the salad. It looked like someone had just thrown a bunch of vegetables with no attempt of making it look eatable. "Vega," she began pushing aside the unwanted food. "Trina's fine. Beck and Andre have been checking up on her," Jade assured her.

"But," before Tori could breathe another word, Jade closed the short space between them and pressed her lips softly over the brunette's. Her hand lingered behind the olive neck, drawing slow circles as their kiss broke after a moment. "If I promise to personally go myself to check in on her, will you stop?" Her breath brushed over the singer's parted lips, sending a shiver down the girl's back. Tori nodded, a small appreciative smile forming.

"Okay," Jade simply agreed when Tori nodded in response. "Finish your Mac and Cheese. I'll see what I can do," she winked rising from her seat.

Tori groaned. Jade wasn't the only who disliked the hospital food. It all tasted plain and dry. She watched as the pale girl spoke to one of the nurses. Soon after the girl turned back to smile at the singer before exiting the room leaving the brunette alone to finish her dinner.

Jade had requested the nurse take her to where the older Vega was. She explained to the woman how Tori would not be able to eat unless she was certain her sister was one hundred percent okay. With a bit of hesitance the woman agreed and escorted her to the small private and secured room. She left the girl alone, allowing her sometime to be with the resting girl.

Trina lay with her eyes shut. The evening Jade had snuck in she'd only briefly managed to oversee the injuries the actress had obtained. Now taking in the chance to really look at the girl Jade could see Trina had burned her arm and what appeared to be around her collarbone. She was resting. She was hurt, but she was just resting.

Guilt filled the actress. Perhaps if she'd stayed neither Trina or Tori would have wound up hurt. She could have prevented it. The sound of the door opening stopped the girl's self loath as she turned to meet the nurse who had escorted.

Jade felt her blood run cold at the sight of the unexpected visitor. "You fucking bastard!" she growled meeting the cold brown eyes.

"My my my, you really have quire the foul mouth, young lady," Mr. Vega chuckled. With that the officer pulled back his hand before colliding against the girl's cheek with a nasty smacking sound echoing in the air. "Don't you dare speak to me like that again," he growled as Jade collapsed on the floor from the strong impact.

She groaned. Her jaw felt heavy and on fire as she struggled to understand what had just happened. She spat out the metallic liquid that had filled her mouth, dark blue eyes narrowing furiously as they tried to focus. "Fuck you," she whispered.

Mr. Vega chuckled. He looked around the room the empty room, a cold cunning smirk crossing his lips.

Blue eyes widened in fear as the man kneeled down before her. Before the singer could try to scream for help, a large hand covered her mouth. The room began to spin, the light fading. The last thought on the girl's mind rung only one word before everything went black. _Tori_.

* * *

**AN: **_Well that didn't go well! Jeez!_

_Things just went from bad to worst._

_What will Mr. Vega do with Jade?_

_Wanna find out?_

_You know what to do! (;_

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**: _I always imagined _Dylan McDermott_ as Jade's father. ;)_

_Don't know how I feel about this chapter._

_But here it is. _**Warning it is pretty dark.**

___So sorry about the long wait on this chapter. _

___I'll do my best to have the next one up soon ;)_

_Enjoy!_

I do **not** own Victorious.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed since the play writer had gone off to check on the older Vega. She had yet to return to inform the pop singer about her older sister's status. Tori was growing anxious by the second as forty-five minutes soon passed and turned into an hour. The nurse who taken Jade he yet to make an appearance herself. The singer rose from her bed and began to move toward the door. She had to know where Jade was. What could possibly be taking her so long?

Before Tori could reach for the door it swung open with an angry officer standing in the doorway. His anger was directed toward one of the guards who seemed to keep his head down as the suited officer gave them an a full ear lecture.

"How the hell did you let her go without one of you escorting her?" The officer seethed. When the man turned to face the startled brunette, Tori recognized the officer. He was Jade's father, the FBI agent. His scowl softened as blue eyes landed on the confused girl.

"Tori," he began. "How long has Jade been gone?"

"About an hour, she said she was going to check on Trina," she explained. "Is everything okay?" Her stomach knotted with concern

The officer let out an outraged sigh glaring at the guards from the door. He ordered each one to clear the floor and find any sort of hint that gave idea to where his daughter may be. "Tori, I need you to stay calm and listen to me okay." He spoke as calm as he could manage. Tori nodded, her stomach tightening in panic. "Jade's missing. The nurse that had accompanied her down to see Trina reported that she was nowhere to be found since she'd gone into the room. Did Jade say anything to you? Was she going to go anywhere else?" His gaze was pleading, fearful.

"N-no, she said she was going to check on Trina then she'd return," brown watery in fright. Jade was missing. That could only mean….no….he couldn't have. There was no way.

The federal agent nodded, disappointed clear as he ruffled his hair back. He made a quick phone call. Tori couldn't fully understand what he was saying as she struggled to process the news. Jade was missing. She was gone. Before she could understand what was happening, a nurse was laying her back on her bed, assuring everything would be okay. She'd hadn't realized she'd been screaming until she felt her throat ache. It felt dry as eyes grew heavy. The last sight she had was the nurse injecting something into her iv line. "Jade," she slurred before falling under the wave of sleep.

Upon returning to the real world brown eyes blinked in disbelief at the woman who stood before her. She held the strap of her purse with both hands in the nervous gesture knew all too well. Tori watched carefully as the woman moved to stand in front of her bed without single word uttered. Tears were in the similar brown eyes as they took in each and every injury the pop singer had both covered and uncovered. The woman wore casual clothing, a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with a black sweater over it.

"Tori," the woman finally spoke. "Honey I'm…I'm so sorry," her voice was quite, over sounded by her sobbing.

Tori's fists wound tightly in the bed sheet as she managed to sight up, ignoring her burning ribs. She was trying to desperately keep her composure from both the concern for Jade's whereabouts and the fact that her mother was actually in the same room as her.

"Get out," Tori finally managed.

"Tori, please," Mrs. Vega tried, her hands dropping down to her sides.

Tori growled, forcing her tears down. She would not let the woman see her crying. She'd cried too many times on her own with no one to hold her and assure her it would be okay. _No one_. "I said _get out_," Tori warned. She refused to meet the woman's gaze.

"Baby, please just listen-" Mrs. Vega tried again, taking a step closer to the young girl.

"No!" Tori snapped looking up. Her eyes were dark and hurt as they looked into her mother's. "You _listen_! For years I've been enduring all this pain alone! For _years_! I've visited this hospital so many times I've lost count! I've had every single bone in my body broken at least _twice_! I've been in more surgery then necessary, missed school because I couldn't take the pain!" She paused swallowing down the heavy lump in her throat at the awful memories. "You can't just come in here after being gone for months without a word expecting me to run into your arms crying '_mommy_ _dearest_', not when I can't stand the sight of you!" She growled.

The woman trembled. She was biting her bottom lip in attempt not to cry, her hands struggling to stay in place. Her eyes widened at the revelation her daughter had just confessed. She'd been so caught up in her work, trying to get away from her husband she'd failed to notice all the signs of her daughters needing her. "I'm sorry, Tori. I really am. I was work-" she tried.

Tori cut her off with an angry shake of her head. "I don't _care_! I don't want to hear it! I want you to get out! Get out! _GET OUT_!" She slammed her fist down beside her, quickly regretting it when her torso began aching.

Mrs. Vega gave her daughter a small nod before turning to leave with her head hanging down in defeat.

Tori leaned back against the bed. Once she heard the door close shut she began to cry quietly into the pillow. Jade was nowhere to be found. In that moment Tori had never felt so alone. She need Jade so much. She could only hope and pray she was okay, that her father had not dared to touch her. Anger bubbled in her once more creating another cry. Why was her mother back now? After all the times Tori had really needed her, she'd chosen to show up when things had finally grown out of hand. She was angry at her mother. So angry. She wanted to hate her, but she couldn't. Despite basically abandoning her, Tori couldn't find it in herself to hate her mother.

"You okay, kid?" Tori jumped startled by the officer's sudden company. She sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mr. West sat in the chair beside Tori's bed with an unreadable expression. "You're just like, Jade," he smiled softly, handing Tori a tissue.

Tori was taken aback by the gesture. From what she'd heard from Jade, the man hated her, but he didn't appear to have such feeling toward his daughter. On the contrary he appeared to be very proud of her. She took the object being offered and cleaned her tears.

"She's told you I hate her hasn't she?" he asked with a raised brow, no surprise written across his eyes.

Tori only nodded in response, sniffling.

"I don't hate her, Tori. She has no idea how proud of her I am. She got into Hollywood Arts with a _scholarship_, she's written over fifty plays, and she has her mother's voice," he said with a coy grin. "We've grown apart because of my job, but I've never missed any of her plays. I've never told her that," he added. "Don't tell her that," he winked at her. He looked tired and concerned.

Tori wondered why Jade had chosen to ever consider her own father hating her. She picked at the loose strings from her blanket, her gaze fixed on her hands. "I'm worried about her. My father….he's not exactly the nicest person," she smiled impishly, looking down at her bandages. She didn't have her father or mother. She didn't want to be anywhere near the woman at the moment. The officer had not officially told Tori that Mr. Vega had been the one to abduct Jade, but he said nothing when she spoke. They both knew that was the reason Jade was missing. The corrupt officer had taken her. How he'd managed to get out of the hospital with the thespian was still under investigation. The federal officer knew how he'd done it, but refused to release such information to the brunette. He'd made sure every officer had been replaced by one of his own officers to guard both the Vega sisters' room.

"We'll find her, Tori. I have my best men on this case. We will find her and your father will be brought in to receive the justice he deserves." He gently patted her arm and stood. "She loves you very much," he added stopping just before the door. "I've seen the way she looks at you," he smiled. He stopped again as he reached for the door, his hand on the handle "Your mother may not have been around to protect you , but she's not responsible for what your father did," he added. With that the officer left the brunette alone once more.

He knew? Jade's father knew about them? But how? She couldn't help but smile at the mysterious man's words. She knew he wouldn't let his daughter down. He would find her and return her safely back to Tori. Tori just knew it. She laid back once again, a small frown across her lips. She just hoped they reached her before her father could harm her. As for her mother, she felt conflicted. Could she really forgive the woman for abandoning her?

…

"Wake up" a loud demanding voice spoke. Jade grunted when a foot collided against her side causing the girl to turn and groan in pain. Slowly azure eyes open, taking in the large room she found herself in. The last thing she remembered was trying scream before it had all turned into a blur. She couldn't remember anything else after that. She didn't even know how she'd wound up in the spaced room that appeared to be an abandoned ware house.

The old dusted and partly broken windows gave it away along with the huge metal door that was about half a mile from where she was.

The dirt she lay over was cold against her exposed skin. She was secretly thankful she'd changed into her own pajamas Beck had brought her in one of his trips. The place was cold leaving her sleeveless arms to shiver in the ruthless weather.

Her legs felt heavy, like they were being anchored by something very heavy. Lifting her head to look down she realized her ankles were chained up as were her hands. "Tori!" She gasped. Where was Tori? She looked around the room, trying to understand where she was.

"Looks like Ms. Daisy is finally awake," Mr. Vega smirked. He stood over the tied up girl, a dark look in his eyes. Jade cried out when the man grabbed her by her shoulders making sure to press hard on the girl's injured shoulder as he roughly lifted her up to her feet.

Jade tried to fight back the tears when again he tightened his hold on her injury. Hissing in response when he ordered her to sit in an old rusted chair, she tiredly obeyed cursing at herself mentally for giving the satisfaction.

Mr. Vega chuckled. "You are just like my daughter, always worried about others. Maybe you need to be taught a lesson, too. Hopefully you'll learn. Who knows how much I've tried to teach Tori not to worry about others, but she never listens." He clicked his tongue, nodding his head in disappointment. "I remember this one night some pathetic girl came over to our house crying over some boyfriend she wanted to get back together with." He gave Jade a dark grin as he adjusted her arms so that they were tied behind her back, around the chair. "Boy, did I give her a lesson that day. Maybe it worked. I never did see that brunette again," he said sounding proud of himself. Once she was secured in the chair, he stepped and took a good look at the girl.

Jade froze. She felt nauseas suddenly at the memory of that day. He'd punished Tori for helping her? He'd beat her for _caring_? She swallowed angrily. That explained why Tori had been so fidgety that night. She knew her father was around and would not agree, yet she chose to help Jade. It was a Friday when Tori helped Beck and Jade get back together. That Monday after… Jade shook her head trying not to cry from the memory. Tori showed up with a strange angry mark that would reveal itself when her shirt lifted the slightest around her back. Jade was still the not the friendliest person toward Tori at that time. Before noticing the mark Jade thought is funny to pull the brunette's chair for the girl to result falling flat on her back. She recalled the loud pained cry Tori had made and how she'd simply rolled her eyes after calling the girl a baby.

What had he done to her? She felt so guilty now. He'd hurt her, _she'd_ hurt her. Her instants on Tori helping resulted with the brunette being hurt for it. "What the hell did you do to her?" she growled with angry tears.

A loud smacking sound echoed in the old abandoned ware house. Jade's head was ringing, her jaw throbbing painfully from the sudden blow the officer had made her face. She struggled to focus. She spat out the metal flavored liquid from her mouth and tried to glare at the man before her. She was more than certain her right side of the face was bruised from the earlier blow slap at the hospital.

Dark eyes stared at her in rage. A thick bushy brow rose in curiosity. His eyes widened as her realized she'd been the brunette. Not much time had passed after for Jade to dye her hair black, making it difficult for the officer to recognize her. He'd only seen the girl briefly after all. "It was you," he chuckled. "Oh, dear. I guess Tori never learns." He shook his head. "You've been a terrible influence on my daughter, Jade. If you can't solve the problem, then the next best thing to do is to get _rid_ of it," he shrugged.

Jade looked up at the man. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid of what may lay ahead for her future. She closed her eyes and cried out in pain as once more the man's large hand collided with her numb growing jaw.

* * *

**AN**: _Uh oh. Things aren't looking too good for either of our favorite girls. _

_We will find out how they Mr. Vega managed to get out of the hospital with Jade, promise._

_Any ideas what might happen?_

_Let me know!  
_

Want it soon? You know what to do!

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**: Here it is! I hope I didn't make you wait too long this time (;

It's a pretty long chapter! Enjoy!

This chapter is very **dark** and **graphic**.

Please **do not read** if it may be in anyway **triggering**.

I do **not** own Vic**Tori**ous!

* * *

Sweat dripped down the velvet tainted forehead. Tears stung the blue eyes that could no longer focus. They were desperately trying to stay conscious as the horrible aching in her jaw and head grew stronger by the second. The raven haired girl didn't know how much time had passed, but every passing second with the corrupt officer had been torturous. He'd thrown such hard blows to the girl's face. Jade couldn't help but wonder how her jaw was still intact. Her right cheek felt completely numb and her bottom lips felt like it was pretty swollen. Her jaw altogether felt too heavy to move. Every time her mouth filled with the metallic flavored liquid, the thespian would spit out just inches away from the man's feet. He'd return the reply with another blow for her _rude_ behavior.

David had finally given up beating on the girl after Jade had stopped crying out. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, no matter how much it hurt, she wouldn't give in. She could barely make out his figure standing a few feet away from her as he yelled into his phone angrily. Her mind was fuzzy, only concentrating on the immense pain from the beating her body had taken. At some point David had grown furious with Jade for calling him a bastard after he'd shared another story on of how he'd punished Tori for putting his shoes away. In result of his fury he made a direct punch to Jade's injured shoulder causing her to shriek out in pain. He'd simply laughed like it was some joke he'd just shared with a pat on the back as Jade whimpered in pain.

The pain of her jaw, head, and shoulder were all too much to handle. Jade's vision blurred, her eyes growing heavy in exhaustion. She didn't want to pass out in fear she might not awake again. Forcing her eyes to concentrate down on her bare feet, she carefully listened to the sound of David Vega's voice filling the room.

"What do you mean they're gone?! I had Gary and Chad guarding Trina's room and Tom and Mathew guarding Tori's room. Who removed them?" His voice sounded angry.

Jade struggled to understand the words. Mr. Vega had had _his_ men guarding their rooms? That's how he'd managed to get in and out of Trina's room. His men had given him access and allowed him to walk out with Jade. Jade clenched her fist. Was everyone in the darn police as corrupt as the man before her?

Once again David spoke. "He _what_?! That son of a bitch thinks he can come into my town and just run things like he owns the place! You're useless Sam. I'll take care of this myself. James West will regret the day he messed with my jurisdiction," in time blue eyes met malicious looking brown. The man looked at the tired girl with such anger and hate Jade visibly shivered from fear.

"You're going back to your papa, Jade," he smirked with a sarcastic tone as he put away his cell phone. Before Jade could even react everything blacked out.

**...**

Tori was angrily staring at her mother when the federal officer entered the room with two other agents. The woman had returned once again to try and talk to her for what felt like the tenth time that day. In the back of her mind, Tori was just about ready to forgive her mother, but the men seem to know better and interrupted before she was given the opportunity to do so. She silently thanked, feeling it was still too soon to forgive the woman.

Mr. West quickly sat beside her in a chair, his look hard and concerned. "Tori, we need to know if there is any place your father could have taken Jade. Do you know where he might be?" he asked trying not to sound desperate. It had been less than twenty-fours since Jade had gone missing, but given the record David Vega had, James West had absolutely no intention in leaving his daughter in the hands of a man who would kill given the right chance. They had to act quickly and find Jade before the man did something that could not be reversed.

Tori looked over at the agent startled by his sudden urgency. She nodded recalling the only other place aside from the guest house that her father could easily be found. "There's an old abandoned ware house just a couple miles from where we..._lived_... He'd..." She swallowed at the awful memory. Holly Vega's eyes remained glued on her as Tori spoke. She remained footed where she was just behind the other officers, her stomach turning afraid of what her daughter was to say next. "He'd take me there when he was really upset with me sometimes," Tori admitted. She dropped her gaze like she'd just been scolded. Her hands began to tremble as she forced down the unwanted tears.

Mr. West reached out and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. After a brief moment she went on. "I was there a week ago. He'll most likely be there. No one else knows about the place." Mrs. Vega gasped at her daughter's confession.

"Thank you, Tori," Mr. West said with an appreciative smile. Any information they could collect about David was a great help. The only disappointment James felt as an officer was that the one person who could provide them had been a victim of such horrific abuse. He gave the young girl an apologetic look before turning to his men and setting out new orders.

After Agent West gave the orders and left, Holly walked over to Tori who was trembling from the memory. "Tori," she whispered taking the seat the officer had been in. "What did he... What did he do to you?" She hesitated almost frightened and unsure whether or not she wanted to know what the man who called himself a father had done.

Tori said nothing. She looked down at her lap as if deciding before lifting up her shirt to reveal angry bruises that trailed down and around her stomach just below her bandages. She heard a gasp from the woman, but kept her gaze down. She lowered her shirt feeling to exposed and rested against the pillow with a sigh. Her ribs were still too sensitive and even the slightest discomforted them.

Mrs. Vega stared quietly with tearful eyes, watching as Tori struggled to breathe comfortably. Tori refused to meet her eyes as she lay back, her breathing slow and shallow.

"I often wished he would just kill me," Tori said in a small whisper. Her eyes appeared to be far away as they stared up at the ceiling in thought.

Holly didn't know how to respond. Her own daughter had wanted to die. She'd wanted her father to just finish her off. She listened quietly, angry at herself.

"I just wanted it all to stop. It hurt so much," Tori continued after a moment. Her mother said nothing, trying to digest the words Tori spoke. "His eyes... They looked at me with such hate and I just didn't understand. No matter what I did, I was always doing it wrong. I was always the bad person," her voice cracked. "You were away for a trip in Portland the first if happened."

Holly watched with pure disbelief at how easily her daughter talked about situation. Her free hand gave her own knee a squeeze as she tried not to break down. Tori needed her. She couldn't cry now. Not when she was opening up.

"It was the last week of summer break before my freshman year at Sherwood High. I had just finished cleaning the kitchen when he stormed down from the bedroom. I didn't understand what was going on. He went off about a pair of shoes he'd left by the piano and I explained how I'd put them away. Next thing I knew I was on my knees with my lip broken and my head hurting. He didn't stop there," Tori's lip quivered. "He...he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me up to the closet where I had stored the shoes. He...he," Holly squeezed her hand in encouragement. Tori had missed her mother's touch. She sighed continuing. "He changed into them and began to kick me. When he was done he told me never to touch his things again and then left. It took me about fifteen minutes after he'd gone to manage to get up and make it to my room. I couldn't sit up right or lift my arms." Tears blurred her vision as she tried to keep her composure.

"Tori," Holly tried but the young Vega ignored her and continued anyway.

"I stayed in my room the rest of the week because it hurt too much to move. The morning before school I found a fabric band Trina once used under her dresses and wrapped it around my torso to help keep my aching ribs in place and from hurting so much." Brown eyes slipped over to where Holly sat with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I managed to survive my first day in high school without crying," she said with a weak smile.

Holly shook her head furiously. She kissed the girl's hand and pressed against her forehead as she softly cried, apologies slipping out of her repeatedly. "Why didn't you tell me, Tori? Why?"

Tori looked exhausted, ill almost. Holly could see the bruises on the once colored cheeks and the dark bags beneath the dim eyes. The appeared almost lifeless. The bastard had torn away all hope Tori had ever held in her eyes. There was no innocence left in them. He'd destroyed it all. He'd destroyed their daughter.

"You were always working, mom." Tori simply answered. It sounded rehearsed, like she'd often spoken those words and they no longer held meaning behind them.

The words cut straight through Holly. _Work_. It felt like her job had been the biggest factor in her life and had taken all her time. The time she should have devoted to her daughters. It was her fault. She should have quit the job the moment she began to feel Tori slipping through her fingers. How many times had actually taken the time to ask her daughters how they were? Or how their life was? She hadn't held a single conversation with either one since before Tori was accepted into Hollywood Arts.

Holly recalled one evening she'd returned just for the night to find Tori sleeping in her room with such exhaustion, she couldn't help but wonder what could have deprived the young girl from her slumber. As she'd gone over to cover her with a blanket, she didn't miss the way Tori jumped in her sleep when she rubbed her back gently. Holly had only figured the pop star was highly sensitive. Now Holly realized it had been _David_. He had done that to her. He was the reason she was so tired and why she was so jumpy. Her back must have been covered with wounds, but Holly never bothered to jump to such conclusions. She kissed her forehead good night at left once more.

She had gone before Tori and Trina had awoken the following morning. Tori never suspected her mother's presence and thought perhaps her father had been the one to cover her. Perhaps he'd felt guilty for hurting her. That was what Tori told herself. He'd gone to check on her during the night and covered her in attempt to apologize. Little did Tori know the man was far from regretful. He'd been off working the entire night and had grown angry when he found Holly had not bothered to wait for him. In result, he later took it out on Tori after she accidently dropped a cup that broke while washing the dishes. That was the first time Tori begun to feel puzzled by her father's feelings toward her. She figured he punished her because he loved her. It was what she told herself to try and block out the despicable look he held in his gaze each time he looked at her. He was only doing it for her own good.

"I'm not going anywhere anymore, Tori. I'm right here. Your mommy is right here," Holly assured her. She kissed her young daughter's hand again and felt her heart fall as Tori half-heartedly smiled.

Tori's body felt so weak and tired. She hadn't eaten anything since Jade's departure. It had been only a day, but her damaged body needed all the nutrition it could take to get healthy and recover once more. She knew she had to gain all the strength possible to recover sooner, but Tori had no appetite. Tugging the sheet upward, for once Tori felt safe enough to sleep, that was to say aside from being safe with Jade. She closed her tired eyes and allowed the darkness to consume her as her mother held her hand.

Holly remained by her side. Neither of them knew where it left them at but at that moment neither cared. They had to find David soon. He had to get what he deserved. He had to pay for what he had to Tori and all of those that surrounded her; to Trina, to Jade.

**…**

There was a loud knocking at Tori's door that startled her awake. Some loud arguing was heard and before Holly or Tori could react, the door swung open and a pale and bruised Jade barged into the room before collapsing in front of the pop singer's bed.

Tori winced in pain but nevertheless jumped out of bed and quickly made her way to the raven haired girl. "Jade!" Tori cried.

Blue eyes were barely open as they looked up at the brunette. "Tori," Jade whispered sounding relieved. Her hand reached up to stroke the young Vega's cheek. "Tori," she repeated tiredly. Her head was killing her. The room was spinning, her eyes barely managing to focus on the brunette before her. She smiled upon seeing Tori. She was safe. The bastard hadn't touched her again.

Brown eyes quickly filled with tears as they took in the bruises the girl had on her left side of her face. She nodded in response, taking Jade's hand, gently kissing the inside of it. "I'm right here," Tori whispered. "I'm right here." She pressed her lips to the pale forehead as she held the girl in her arms protectively.

There were so many questions swimming in Tori's head. How had Jade made it back to the hospital? If she was here did that mean her father was also in the hospital? They were more unanswered questions she had, but they could all wait. Jade needed assistance. She was hurt. _He'd_ hurt her.

Holly returned to the room with a few nurses. Upon Tori's insistence, they aided Jade in the room after moving her to the bed she'd been assigned to. Holly held Tori as she watched the nurses clean up the thespian's bruises. She was trembling in her mother's arms from both concern and fear. If Jade was here, she was more than certain that her father was, too. She could only pray the man did not manage to get to them again.

* * *

**AN**:Holly is far from forgiven! How did Jade return? You'll have to wait and see!

This story seems to have a life of its own. Every turn keeps suddenly turning.

Hope you're all enjoying it. Please let me know if it's growing too out of hand,

Or simply just boring. It will continue to grow darker as it progresses and

Your opinion for this story is taken to account.

Let me know what you think! ;)

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**: My goodness! Over 100 reviews!

Thank you all so much!

You're all amazing! ;)

This chapter is not as dark,

More of an over view of what's to come.

Hope you enjoy!

I do **not** own Vic**Tori**ous!

* * *

Brown eyes stared at the resting actress curiously. They explored all over the serene looking face, no sign of any distraught wrinkling her brows. She held the sleeping beauty's hand in her own, afraid the actress my slip away if she let go. Tears rose again in the brown eyes as the scanned the bruising around the girl's jaw line. There were three stitches just above the perfectly molded dark brow and three more over the pale cheek. The doctors had to check Jade's injured shoulder and redid the stitching. Her shoulder now rested with freshly patched up in a strap supporter. The nurses had instructed the young Vega to be very careful with her shoulder and how she embraced her. Knowing how stubborn the actress was, one of the nurses kindly asked Tori to please assure that Jade did not remove the arm supporter she had on. Tori bit her lip, trying not to cry. She knew if she began now, she'd soon begin to sob and awaken the resting girl. Softly she brushed aside a dark lock from the sleeping girl's cheek. She smiled when the girl hummed in response.

Upon Tori's insistence Holly Vega finally left the room to go get something to eat. She hadn't forgiven her mother yet. She was still hurt. Her mother had left alone and had returned with hopes that Tori would simply take her back with open arms. No. She couldn't, at least not yet. Tori had made sure Holly was aware of that. Before the woman left, she asked she didn't return for the rest of the evening. She just wanted to be with Jade.

She had been alone with her for almost twenty minutes when a nurse quietly opened the door and entered the room with a food cart. With a gentle smile the nurse set a tray for Jade in case she awoke and a tray just beside Tori. Tori paid the woman no attention, her eyes always on the resting girl. When the nurse left she sighed and looked over at the tray curiously. Her appetite had returned, but Tori was still hesitant to eat. Jade had yet to wake and all that Tori could feel was guilt. Jade was in such a condition because of her. She'd been the one being so persistent on seeing Trina. She'd been blaming herself since the girl had disappeared and now that she was back, she felt even worse. Her father had taken her and hurt her. He must have done it to spite Tori, to teach her that she was not free from his wrath. She still didn't understand how the dark haired girl was laying right in front of her. Hours before she'd been under her father's hands. What had possessed him to just let her go?

Eyeing the tray she noticed a piece of paper under the plastic fork. With her free hand Tori reached out and grabbed the paper. She unfolded it and began to read. Her breath hitched in horror recognizing the writing. She released Jade's hand to cover her own mouth as she read over the note.

_Tori_,

_Did you really think I would just let your little friend go without a catch? You should know better by now. She's probably still asleep right now from all the pain killers they dosed her with. I did her good didn't I? Let that be a warning, Tori. Unless you want me to take her again and finish the job this time, you will follow the directions I have for you. You've been a great disappointment so far, running off and thinking someone could actually care enough to save you. You really are a piece of work. I thought I had taught you better. Nobody cares about you. No one loves you. Why would you even consider that? For crying out loud your own mother left you. She only returned for Trina's sake. Did you really think she came back for you? Oh dear, you did. Let me make this simple for you Tori and no one else will get hurt. After the nurse returns to pick up the trays the phone will ring. I will be the one on the other line. I will ask you one simple question and you will answer yes if you wish to save your dear Jade from my hands. At midnight a man in a black coat and fedora hat will be downstairs waiting for you. He will wait only ten minutes and then he'll leave. After you exit the hospital I will take it from there. Be a wise girl this time and make the right choice. Don't be selfish, Tori. If you truly care about this girl you'll do as I say._

There was no signature, no initials but Tori knew who'd written it. Her hand trembled over her mouth as tears slowly slipped down her cheeks. She was right. Her father had been in the hospital. Folding the note back up, she slipped it under her pants waistband to assure no one else read it. Her appetite was completely gone, her stomach felt tight and almost sore. She wanted to throw up, to curl into a ball and cry but she knew she couldn't do it. Not without being suspicious.

"Tori?" the small voice was barely heard.

Tori wiped her tears quickly and returned her gaze to the stirring girl. "Jade," she breathed all concerns vanishing in that moment. She took the girl's hand in hers and kissed it. "I'm right here," she assured her and inching closer.

Blue eyes slowly opened and met teary brown. "Don't cry, Vega. I'll live," Jade said with a playful smirk.

That send a shiver straight down Tori. She nodded in response unable to conjure any words. Jade had no idea how far from the truth those words were. If Tori followed her father's orders, Jade would indeed live. That thought alone served to wash away any reason to deny her father's orders. That was all that mattered to Tori. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her. Jade had placed herself in the line of fire for her once, now it was her turn to return the favor. Forcing down the tears, in response to Jade's comment she gave the girl a smile that did not meet her eyes. She leaned over the girl and pressed her lips gently over her temple. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she asked looking over at the tray beside Jade. She was tried to will her thoughts away from the plans that were to take place during the night.

Jade chuckled in response to Tori's concern only to wince from her sore jaw. She shook her head when Tori tried to help her as she sat up. "Tori, I'm okay. Just relax," she gave Tori a smile and intertwined their hands together.

Tori looked down at her lap apologetically. Her eyes were burning with tears. She wanted to take the girl in her arms and never let her go. She wanted to spend every possible second that was left with the girl she loved. The feeling in her gut told her it might be the last time she had the opportunity to share a day light with the thespian. She knew her father. He was not the forgiving type and she would be punished for what she'd done. For all the commotion she'd created. She would face his consequences.

Again forcing the tears away, she looked up at the pale beauty before her. Being as gentle as she could be she took the girl's face in her hand and cupped the side of her jaw that was not bruised. She carefully moved closer to the girl, ignoring her sore ribs and brought their lips together. Her hand moved to the back of the girl's neck as her thumb stroked the soft skin around the neck.

Jade didn't resist the lips that were suddenly pressed against her own. She moved closer to and buried her fingers through the auburn locks. Somehow the kiss felt urgent and desperate, like they need reassurance. Neither girl questioned the need the kiss was seeking, instead they both gave into it willingly with such passion and force they did not notice the tears that were streaming down their faces. When they finally parted, Jade held the brunette close to her, their foreheads resting against each other. Her hand caressed the girl's back as her sensitive arm reached up to brush away tears from the caramel colored cheeks. Tori leaned into the warm embrace, her head resting on Jade's good shoulder.

They lay back against the bed, neither girl saying a word as they just enjoyed each other's company. It felt peaceful just to be together, all pain, all troubles vanishing in that moment. What felt like hours soon ended when the room door opened an hour later, revealing the same nurse who had delivered the untouched meals. Just as her father had noted, after the nurse had taken the trays and left the phone in the room began to ring. Jade raised a questioning brow when Tori sat up and reached for it. The tightening in her stomach grew worse, her heart was racing, and her palms were sweaty. Taking a deep breath she took the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" her voice trembled.

The line was silent for a moment. Tori felt nauseas. The silence was making her uneasy as the person on the other line purposely stalled. When the voice on the line finally spoke she felt dizzy. She clutched the phone, turning away from Jade so she could not hear.

"Do we have a deal?" her father's voice asked.

Glancing over at the ravened haired girl who was taking a drink of water, Tori sighed. "Yes," she sighed. Her eyes burned with threatening tears again. Would she see Jade again? It didn't matter, she reminded herself. Jade would live.

"Midnight," was all the man said and then the line went dead.

Tori returned the phone to its place and sat back on the bed. Her mind was a tornado of thoughts and emotions. How was she going to get out of the room without getting caught? What would happen to Jade and Trina after? Could she really look into the stunning blue eyes knowing it may be the last time? Her thoughts were interrupted when a hand found its way around her waist. Slowly Tori turned around to find blue eyes looking at her adoringly.

"Who was it?" Jade asked glancing at the phone.

Tori shrugged. "Just one of the nurses asking if we'd received our food," she lied. She never knew she could feel so guilty for being dishonest. As blue eyes continued to gaze at her, Tori began to feel uneasy under the girl's intense stare. She decided it was best to avoid them until she could control her emotions and leaned her head back against Jade's shoulder.

Jade sighed hooking her arm around the brunette. She could hear the girl's heavy breathing just below her chin. Concern filled her when Tori said nothing more, but she decided it was best not press on the subject. Resting her head back against the pillow pale fingers began to caress the auburn locks. She'd watched the girl answer the phone and found it strange how she'd seemed so worried, so discomfortable. It was just a nurse calling in to check on them, so what was bothering the pop star? What was bothering the girl she loved?

"I love you, Jade," Tori whispered.

Jade angled her head to look down at the girl, her lips perked up in small grin as she recognized a small glint in the brown eyes. It had been a while since she'd seen any sort of light in the chocolate colored eyes. There was a hint of happiness and _hope._ She was hoping. What was she hoping for? "I love you, Tori," she smiled. "I love you so much."

Tears began to rise in the brown eyes. Tori couldn't explain the feeling of joy and comfort her felt. She felt wanted for the first time in her life. She felt a sudden warmth fill her. The way the blue eyes looked at her, it was unexplainable. There was no hate or anger in them. There was no cold bite in her words, only sincerity and true care.

"Tori, what's wrong," brows creased in concern upon seeing the tears begin to trail down the brunette's cheeks.

Tori shook her head. "I'm just glad you're here," she gave a watery smile. "So glad you're alive." She rested her head back against Jade and sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere, baby. I'm right here." She pressed her lips on the top of the brunette's head and shut her eyes. Exhaustion filled her again, her body was still a bit sore and still under the dose of pain killers.

As the raven haired girl's breathing evened out signaling the brunette she'd fallen asleep, the girl began to cry quietly. She was so afraid of leaving the girl, of being without her, but Tori knew it was all for the best. Her father would do no more harm to Jade once the deal was complete. The only thought that haunted Tori the most was not knowing if she'd see Jade again after she left. She might not look into the blue eyes and hear the husky laugh or the sweet voice of angel she had every time she sung.

_Don't be selfish, Tori_. Her father's words echoed in her mind. As much as Tori loved Jade's blue eyes and voice, she loved her more. She needed her to live more. In a way she was being selfish, but not for herself. For Jade's sake. Not wanting to waste away the time she had with the girl she pushed away the torturing thoughts and closed her eyes enjoying the sound of the actress light snoring. She smiled to herself as she imagined the face Jade would make if she ever brought up the topic of her snoring in her sleep.

As Tori watched the hands of the clock on the wall move, she could feel her time slipping away quickly. She moved in closer to the actress desperately needing her warmth, her reassurance that she was making the right choice. Come midnight she would once again be reunited with the man that hated her. Her _father_.

* * *

**AN**: Well this story has definitely taken an unexpected turn. I never expected it to be more than five chapters but here we are. And there is still more yet to come ;)

I appreciate all the support and patience with this story.

I'm half way done with the next chapter actually!

All your reviews really motivate me so keep 'em coming!

How will Tori get out? And what will Mr. Vega do to her?

Wanna find out? You know what to do!

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**: Here it is folks!

Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Jeez how did a one shot turn into ten chapters?!

It's a bit long and on the heavy side.

**Warning**: This chapter is very **dark** and **graphic****!**

**Please do not read if it maybe in any way triggering**

I do **not** own Vic**Tori**ous.

* * *

There was a warm body pressed to her side, that was the first thing Tori noticed. Her eyes remained closed, the embrace feeling very comforting. She couldn't remember what had been bothering her before she'd fallen asleep. Her eyes felt sore from crying and her head pounded just a bit. What had been bothering her? Upon remembering the note and the deal brown eyes shot open. They immediately recognized the room and the bed. She was still in the hospital with Jade. Jade! Brown eyes quickly searched and found the blue eyes were already on her.

"Look who's finally awake," a familiar voice spoke just above her. Jade gave the brunette a warm smile. Her arm was hooked underneath and around the pop singer's waist, holding her as close as they could be without hurting each other. A dark brow arched up in concern when Tori sat up quickly in a panicked manner.

Brown eyes searched urgently for any sign that gave away any hint that she may have passed the deadline for the meeting. The sky view from the window was dark. It was late. She'd fallen asleep and it was now night time.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jade sat up, her hand rubbed the brunette's back in attempt to calm her.

"Jade, what time is it?" Tori asked. She managed to keep her voice calm enough for the actress not to detect her fear. The soothing feel of the girl's hand on her back helped her relax as she found the clock against the wall.

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. That's was she was worried about? She glanced over at the time and smirked down at the brunette. "It's eight-fifty, babe, almost nine. You slept most of the day," she answered with a relieved smile. Her hand moved up the small back and up to stroke aside the auburn locks from Tori's shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Tori asked. Her bottom curled into a pout. She'd slept the day away. She had just over three hours left with the dark haired girl because of it. Counting the time caused her stomach to feel tight again. She didn't want to think about it. When the time arrived, she'd have to face it.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, Tori. I didn't want to wake you," Jade replied. She took the brunette's chin in her hand and looked deep into the brown eyes she found so fascinating. Deep down she felt disappointed when blue eyes did not find the small glint of hope they'd seen earlier.

Glancing down at the small child-like pout, Jade couldn't help but want to kiss it away. So she did. Cupping the brunette's chin, she moved to close the distance between them and pressed her lips against the singer's in a soft kiss. The urgency the brunette responded with stunned her for a moment but she didn't hesitate to return the force with just as much passion.

As the broke apart, a small smile grew across Tori's lips. She gave Jade a quick peck before leaning back to take a look at the girl she loved so dearly.

Jade found herself out of breath with a mirroring grin. She wasn't sure what had suddenly possessed Tori. She'd responded to the kiss earlier with the same amount of force and urgency. They'd only managed to tell each other they loved each other once, before the actress had gone missing. They'd missed each other. That's what Jade figured. She'd missed Tori just as much as Tori had missed her was all.

"I never thanked you for saving my life," Tori whispered.

Jade raised a brow. "Why would you need to thank me?"

"If it hadn't been for you I'd be….I'd be…" Tori was unable to finish the sentence, her stomach suddenly feeling like it had gone through the worst ride of its life.

"Hey, look at me. You don't need to thank me for anything okay? You're here now and that's all that matters," Jade assured her looking at her with hard blue eyes.

"I'm just really sorry you've been so affected by all of this," brown eyes glanced at the banded shoulder.

Jade shook her head. "I'm not sorry. There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Tori. You're here now, safe in my arms and away from that monster. That's all that really matters," she said earnestly. Tori could only nod in response. She couldn't find the words to reply. How could she when she knew that in less than three hours she would once again be in that monster's presence?

…**.**

The past remaining hours they had spent talking casually, like there wasn't a care in the world. Jade had explained to Tori how she'd been able to get away from her father. It had stunned her to learn he'd been the one to release her. He'd allowed Jade to go, but of course there was a catch. He wanted Tori in return. Jade was unaware and as she had continued explaining how she'd awoken once again in Trina's room, Tori couldn't help but feel weighted with guilt at how oblivious Jade really was to the current situation. The man would never leave Tori alone, not as long as he was alive and she was still in his reach.

There were five minutes left before midnight. Brown eyes had been on the sleeping form beside her for the last half hour as they tried to memorize every angle, every curve, every freckle the sleeping beauty had. She didn't want to forget any part of Jade. She wanted to remember her just like she was in that moment. Peacefully sleeping with a gentle smile, no concern creasing neither her brows, nor a pout formed. The brunette couldn't recall the last time she'd seen the girl so relaxed. There was always something upsetting those blue eyes and her lips always appeared to be curved into a frown. Tori was just glad to see that for once there was no trace of that in Jade's sleeping form. Softly she brushed back a dark strand of hair, her thumb caressed the pale cheek gently.

She'd miss it, touching the girl so delicately and seeing her smile. Tori knew her father. She knew the odds of her ever seeing Jade after she turned herself in to her father were slim to none. He'd punish her for disobeying him, betraying him, under his eyes, she'd betrayed him.

"You protected me once, now it's my turn," she whispered as she kissed the girl's cheek. She detached herself from the girl's embrace hesitantly when she felt her own body begin to tremble with emotion. She couldn't cry. Not anymore. She had to be strong, keep her head up, and phase her consequences. She'd known from the moment she began to show up at the actress' doorstep that eventually she would have to face her father for breaking away from his hold. She hissed as she removed the needles from her hand.

Tori was still unsure how she was going to get out if her room without being caught. There were guards out in the hallway with strict orders from Jade's father. Searching through the small pile of clothes by the television, Tori grabbed a dark pair of jeans and a light gray t-shirt. She knew they belonged to the sleeping girl. Beck had brought her some clothes during his visits. She pulled on her sneakers quickly. Among the pile lay a folded picture. Tori quickly recognized the image and felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. It was one that had been taken at the grand party Andre had the past summer at Keenan Thompson's house during the song the gang and the iCarly gang had performed. She smiled warmly remembering how easily Jade had carried her on her back. That was the one time Jade didn't seem to actually hate her. They giggled and shared stories that night like they had been best friends for years. That was the night Tori was more than certain she was in love with her. The way she'd looked at her and smiled, it had made her feel all mushy inside.

Placing the picture back in its place along with a note she had written soon after Jade had fallen asleep, she grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it over her head. She had less than a minute left. Looking one final time over at the dark haired girl, she smiled sadly. Her stomach knotted and her heart beat furiously. She had to do this. No matter how afraid she was, she had to face her father again. Taking in a deep breath, she braced herself and opened the room door quietly. Too consumed with how she'd get out of her room, Tori failed to notice the note her father had written was still in her sleeping wear. To her surprise she found that the guard was over by the nurse's counter with a coffee in his hand as he chatted up the blonde woman who had delivered the food earlier. The woman seemed oddly familiar, like she'd met her outside of the hospital.

Tori quickly glanced both ways and shut the door behind her quietly, ignoring the woman altogether. Without looking back, she pulled the hood over her head and made her way to the elevators. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, making her light headed as the numbers of the elevator decreased as they passed each floor. A small bell sound rung, signaling the arrival of the first floor. Her hands were trembling now in her pockets as she stepped into the main floor. A man seated alone in the corner of the isolated room with a hat quickly caught her attention. Swallowing slowly, heavy legs led her to his direction.

The man raised his gaze briefly from his paper. He folded it and set it on the chair beside him before standing. Tori didn't recognize the man. She'd never seen him before. His dark green eyes sent shivers down her back. He had a scar just above the corner of his lip on the left. He gave her a small smirk before nodding and gesturing for her to follow him. She followed close behind as they made their way out into the cold night. They were almost to the parking lot when a black car with dark tinted windows approached them. The passenger door swung open before Tori. The strange man said nothing and continued walking, leaving the brunette alone. Tori knew who it was. She slipped into the seat and shut the door, her head bowed as she feared to look into the driver's eyes.

"Good girl," David spoke as he turned to look at the hooded brunette. Tori pulled down her hood and nodded. She buckled up and looked down at her hands, trying desperately not to cry.

"You made the right choice, Tori," David said as the car began to move out of the hospital lot. "But you will be punished for disobeying me." A large hand reached out to grab the brunette's thigh and gripped it hard enough to make the young Vega groan in pain. "You _will_ learn not to disobey me again," he growled.

Tori only nodded in response. She bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to draw blood as she forced her body to stop trembling. As the car drove away from the hospital, she had a stomach twisting feeling her father would keep to his word. He would do whatever it took to teach her a _lesson_ she'd remember. And Tori knew what that meant. She hugged her ribs already feeling the coming pain. She knew her body wouldn't be able to take anymore, it still ached. She turned her gaze aside and stared out the dark window to enjoy for one final time the sight of the night sky. It might be her last time to do so.

The memory of the sleeping actress comforted her. She'd be safe, _alive_, she reminded herself. It comforted her indeed, but not enough to settle the growing fear in her stomach. Her father's hold remained on her leg with the same amount of force. She wasn't sure just how far her father would be willing to go. Was he really a monster? Did he really hate her enough to…to… She couldn't complete the thought. It would only make it worse. Once more she swallowed her tears and gaze hard out the window.

**...**

The sunlight peeking through the window awoke the thespian. She groaned feeling sore from her shoulder as blue eyes slowly opened. She moved around in attempt to find some warmth. Jade noticed the absence of a warm body beside her and quickly sat up. She looked around the room in search of the young Vega. Panic began to fill her when the girl was nowhere to be found. Jade hopped out of bed ready to look in the bathroom when a piece of paper sticking out from underneath the pants that had belonged to Tori caught her attention. Her breath hitched upon reading the words. She felt the whole room begin to spin as what the note said fell into place. Tori had left. She turned herself in, to her _father_. That son of a bitch had given Tori no other choice. _There was always a choice!_ Jade thought with angry tears. Did Tori have a death wish? Why was the brunette being so reckless suddenly? Why?!

Shaking her head in anger and panic she began to move away when again a piece of paper caught her attention. It lay just beneath the folded picture on the table. Trembling fingers picked it up and began to read over it. Blue eyes recognized the writing.

_Jade_,

_My _dear_ Jade. I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much and I want you to understand one thing. What I have done was not meant to hurt you in anyway. On the contrary, it was done to give you a chance, a chance to live a full life. One you truly deserve. You deserve to be happy. I've seen the pain you've endured from the moment I first showed up on your doorstep and I can't handle seeing you so unhappy. All I want is for you to be happy and safe; to be away from my father's wrath. _

_I know the man. He hurt you, more than once. You never deserved that. It was my fault for bringing you into the situation that did not involve you. You have no idea how upset I was when I found out you'd been taken by my father. I'm certain you must feel the way I did, but it's different this time around. You see in this case I turned myself in. I made a deal with my father. One I knew I could not turn down, not when it meant you'd be safe. I told you once before, that it was not your job to protect me, Jade and I mean it. Look where that led you. You got hurt, he could have killed you. I can't allow that to happen again. Not when I know I can prevent it from ever happening again._

_This was never between you and him. This was always between my father and I. I must now face my father and accept what I deserve for making such a terrible mess. I ask that you do not seek me. Let me be. It's my choice and I choose this, to accept my punishment. From this point on whatever happens I just want you to continue on with your life. _

_You never really loved me Jade. It was pity and I know that now. My father may not be the kindest man, but he's always been honest with me. I know he hates me, he's said it many times, my mother feels sorry for me and Trina's only stuck around out of guilt. You felt obligated to care because of my situation, but it's okay, because for those small moments, I actually felt loved for once in my life. I felt happy. I'm sorry I burdened you with my troubles. I hope you one day accept my apology and realize I never meant for you to get hurt._

_I do love you, Jade. That was never a doubt in my mind. And it's because I love you that I must be strong and protect you. That is why I must face my father._

_Love Always, Tori._

Jade was sobbing by the time she finished reading the letter. She couldn't breathe, couldn't stand. Her world had just collapsed before her. The man had stripped Tori from all her confidence, all her hope. She couldn't believe it. Every single word in the letter cut through Jade. Tori had _burdened_ Jade? She actually believed that. She'd managed to convince herself that Jade didn't love her, that she simply felt sorry for her and despite her belief she was willing to risk her life because she loved her. She loved Jade so much she was willing to accept her father's punishment.

The man was going to kill her. He'd almost done it back when Jade found Tori in the guest house. That's why he had let her go. He never wanted her in the first place. He'd done it just to hurt Tori. He knew how to manipulate her. That bastard knew it would work!

Another sob was heard as Jade realized Tori knew he was going to kill her. That's why she'd been acting so strange the night before, that's why she'd been so desperate to be glued to Jade's hip. She'd been saying her farewell. The kisses, the hugs, the apologies, she knew. As the door swung open, Jade continued to cry as her father knelt beside her. She could see his mouth moving but failed to understand what he was saying. It was all too much. Tori was gone, she'd left. She'd walked into a death trapped and left behind only a letter asking Jade forgive her for involving her and getting her hurt.

"_I hope you one day accept my apology and realize I never meant for you to get hurt.._" The words rang in Jade's head, making her sick to her stomach. How would she find her now? She'd left without a trace and didn't want to be found. "_This was always between my father and I._"

No.

"_I ask that you do not seek me. Let me be. It's my choice and I choose this, to accept my punishment._"

No!

"_I just want you to continue on with your life._"

NO! Jade shook her head violently as her father took her in his arms. She was never one to listen, and she'd be damned first if she'd begin following orders now. She _was_ going to find Tori and save her. It _was_ her job to protect her. She _did_ love her. She was going to prove the brunette wrong. Her father was indeed unkind, but he was no honest man. He was a liar, a manipulator, a _killer_. Jade was not going to allow him to take an innocent life. Not when _Tori_ was the one who deserved to live a full life.

She continued to cry and repeated one simple word as she sobbed in her father's arms, _No_.

**...**

"You're a fucking disgrace," David spat. "I don't know how the _hell_ you wound up being my daughter. You're so weak and pathetic. You've always been a disappointment," he continued eyeing the brunette with such hatred in his eyes as he shook his head in disgust.

Even after all those years his words still hurt. Tori could feel tears burning in her eyes as she lowered her head to hide them from her father. She knew he hated seeing her cry.

"_See_ there you go again! You want a reason to cry, I'll give you one." With that his foot collided with her stomach emitting a horrible scream from the young Vega. She collapsed on her knees from the pain, hugging her stomach desperately and trying to breathe. "I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered. Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to will the tears away.

David growled angrily, his hand grabbed her chin harshly and raised it to meet her gaze. "You will _not_ speak unless told to do so." His hand connected with her cheek after in a hard slap. She would learn to obey him, if it was the last thing she did, she would learn. "Understood?" He hissed.

When Tori only nodded weakly again he slapped her. "Answer me!" he demanded.

"Yes," she whispered. She wanted to cry, wanted to lie down and just let it all out, but she knew it was best not to. Not if she wanted to see Jade again. _Jade_. That caused her to smile slightly to herself.

David did not miss the gesture and huffed. "What the hell are you smiling about?" he growled.

Quickly the smile faltered as she shook her head wanting to deny ever having done it. Tori groaned after David once again collided his foot with her stomach. This time around he managed to get her sore ribs that resulted with Tori crying out in agony.

"Did I _not_ ask you a question? Now answer me!" he roared ignoring her cries.

Tori trembled uncontrollably. She held her arm around her stomach struggling to regain her breath and steady her crying. "I…was...just...thinking..." she managed to reply. Her eyes remained shut in pain. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take, not when every part was screaming, begging to make it stop. They'd just begun with her punishment; the officer was not ready to back down yet and Tori knew that.

David scoffed at her response. "Pointless thoughts I assume. You were an _idiot_, Tori. A complete moron to even consider anyone taking you away from me. No one can save you. Not even your little friend Jade." He smirked. "Oh dear, please don't tell me you actually thought she cared about you." He chuckled when his daughter did not respond.

Her head dropped in defeat. He was right. She would never be free of him. No matter what, he'd always find a way to hurt her, if not directly, then with the ones she loved. That's why she'd turned herself in. She didn't want to compromise anyone else's life. Not Trina's, not her mother's, and especially not Jade's. Mentally she smiled recalling how it had felt to have the girl tell her she loved her. It had soothed away the pain. Those three simple words. She'd probably never hear them again or get another chance to say them to Jade. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she imagined how upset Jade would be. But at she'll live, she reminded herself. She'll live.

"Oh, Tori I thought you knew better. Your dear Jade couldn't care less about you. The entire time she was with me, she kept going on about how whiny you were and how sick you made her with your always trying to be _nice_ and _helpful_." He rolled his eyes.

Tori flinched at his words.

"You know why I let her go?" he smirked. "I let her go because I knew it would be worse for her to be in your company than mine. She _begged_ me to stay. Said she wanted to be as far from you as possible. She's quite the little actress, she fooled you didn't she?" he laughed. "Oh Tori, I guess you'll never learn." He knelt down to her level and looked directly into the dark brown eyes, his hand grasping her chin painfully tight. "No one loves you, Tori. No one will _ever_ love you. **No one**," his words held such enmity, Tori found herself believing them.

"No one," she repeated to herself.

"Very good," he smirked. "I guess it's not too late for you to learn." He stood once more, towering over the torn brunette.

Brown eyes remained on the ground. He was right. No one loved her. No one would ever love her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for another blow. Sure enough a foot collided with her ribs, causing her to fall flat on her back from the pain. As much as it hurt, it could not compare to the words he'd just told her. She would never know what is felt like to be loved. Never. As she coughed up the metallic flavored fluid and coughed in pain, her eyes burned with tears. She'd loved Jade and all she could have hoped for was that she too would love her.

_No one_, the words echoed in her head. _**No one**_.

* * *

**AN**: Okay I've considered many ways to take this story and I've often returned to changing this story into a tragedy. Given the situation, the outcome is not always all rainbows in the end. I really want to know what you think and if I should indeed proceed to changing the story into a tragic line.

Please let me know!

**P.S**. _**Serendipity**_ should be up sometime this week ;)

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**: Thank you all so much for the feedback and responses!

Here it is! The next chapter!

This chapter was inspired entirely by the song,

"_**Get Up**_," by _Barcelona_ which inspired the entire story.

Hope you enjoy! (;

**Warning:** This chapter is pretty **dark** and **graphic**.

If it maybe in any way or form triggering, please do not read.

I do **not** own Vic**Tori**ous.

* * *

**/**

"_Crawling on the ash, she's pitiful. She lost her sense of light, she had to hold my hand. Had I known we might be two kids without out their jackets, my fear would come alive, I wouldn't loathe her now._"

–**Get Up**, _Barcelona_

**/**

Jade was hysterical. She pushed aside the medical tray and sat on the edge of the bed angrily with her arms crossed. It had taken her father longer than expected to calm the crying girl when he had found her on the ground that morning. Now she sat alone in a foul mood as she watched her father speaking with some of the officers. Growing impatient and anxious for Tori's sake, she stood up and made her way over to the agent.

"Dad," she growled in warning.

Mr. West dismissed the officers and turned to his daughter. "Jade you can't just disrupt…"

"We don't have time for you to discuss the situation, Dad!" Jade snapped. "This is about Tori! It was never about me! That's why he let me go! When he's upset he takes it out on _her_. You've taken over his jurisdiction and now to prove to you that there is nothing you can do, he's going to kill her! He's beyond upset with Tori at this rate for telling you, for telling _me_! Please stop him! He's going to kill her" she began to cry in panic.

More than anything, Jade was certain David Vega would easily kill Tori without any given regret. She'd seen the angry marks before whenever Tori upset him. She was in grave danger.

Mr. West sighed. He hugged his daughter and stroked her dark locks in attempt to comfort her. "Jade, we've managed to locate the footage of vehicle Tori stepped into," he said after a moment. "We can't see the driver's face, honey. We can't be certain it was David Vega who was driving."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jade pulled away from her father's embrace. "What about the letter? The details in it and what he had her do? She left with the man in the dark fedora hat! He took her to him!" Jade questioned angrily.

"Jade, we're looking into it, I promise. We're doing all we can to track the car and the driver. Even if we were sure it was him, we have no way of tracing where the car went." He sighed and led the young actress back to her bed. "I know it's him, Jade. I don't doubt it. All we can do right now is hope that we can track the car and find them before…"

Blue eyes looked up with fearful tears.

Mr. West smiled tiredly. "Nothing is going to happen to her, sweetie. All my best men are on this case. We'll find the bastard and save Tori," he assured her. He pressed his lips to her temple softly.

"Agent West," an officer knocked and entered the room. The woman glanced between the two and cleared her throat as James rose to his feet. "We've managed to get the license plate numbers off the car," she announced. "Mills is tracking the car now, we should have the last location of the car soon," the woman informed the officer.

James nodded and dismissed the officer. He gave Jade a smile and kissed her temple once more. "We'll find them," he promised and left.

Jade walked over to the pop singer's bed and lay over it. She tugged the pillow between her arms, inhaling the scent of the brunette. They had to find her soon. Time was running out. Jade buried her face in the pillow and quietly cried. She couldn't imagine what the man who dared call himself a father was doing to the young Vega.

"_You never really loved me Jade. It was pity and I know that now_," the words echoed once again in her head. How could Tori believe such a thing? Did she really believe that? Jade could only hope and pray Tori would make it back for her to prove that she did truly love her.

"I do love you, Tori," she whispered into the pillow. "I do."

**...**

He punched her, actually punched her. Of all the ways he'd mistreated Tori, David had never once actually punched her, not in the face at least. Her jaw felt too heavy to move. Brown eyes could no longer concentrate. Everything was out of focus and foggy. Her body felt too heavy and her chest felt like it was ready to collapse on itself. She was breathing slowly, trying to take in some air into her burning lungs. Tori couldn't recall when he'd finally stopped, but at some point she heard him sound almost panicked. At some point she'd heard a sickening cracking sound when kicked her bandaged ribs for what felt like the hundredth time. She was certain she'd imagined the concern though. After everything he had done to her, Tori was _convinced_ her father, her own _father_, hated her to the core entirely.

She could vaguely make out the sounds of his footsteps on the first floor. He'd left her alone in the basement for over an hour now. She figured he had grown tired and decided it was enough for that day. Whatever the reason she was thankful for it.

"Remove your shirt," David ordered suddenly in the basement once more.

Tori jumped at the sound of his voice present in the room. _It's never enough_, she reminded herself. She felt pretty stupid for having considered he'd cut her a break. Of course he wouldn't. Why would he?

David stood by an old desk that had long been moved down to the basement when it had grown to be replaced. The desk was against a far wall, closest to the set of stairs that led back up to the kitchen. Tori had grown much acquainted with the room and knew where almost everything was and quickly located where her father stood. She'd spent more time in it than she would have really have liked to.

Tori stood on weak legs, her entire body shivering in fear from the sight of the object in her father's hand. Her body had stopped responding to his aggressive abuse, shutting down from all the torture it had endured earlier. She thought her body had grown numb, but as she looked at the object at hand, winced in pain another shiver ran down her body. It had been a long time since he had used the riding crop on her. The last time he'd used it, she had not been able to sleep comfortably in her bed for nearly two months. Obeying her father's order, she pulled off the shirt. She'd somehow lost her sweater during one of her punishments and glanced over at the material that rested on the floor where she had been moments before.

David ignored the angry marks across the olive skin and the dry blood covering it. The wraps around the brunette's waist were covered almost completely with blood seeping through them from the earlier assaults. Dark furious eyes remained glued on the girl's face as he lifted the object with his other hand. "Come here," he bluntly ordered. His hold tightened on the object as Tori approached him slowly. "Bend over," he spoke once more firmly.

Tori held onto the clothing in her hands tightly and did as was told. She bent over the desk, her torso facing away from the officer. Brown eyes shut as their owner braced themselves for the first lash. The position was uncomfortable for both her chest and ribs as she lay forward with her back exposed, the metal surface pressed hard against her chest.

The sound of leather colliding with bare skin filled the empty room. Lash after lash was heard as a hard hand directed the crop again and again over the bare skin. Tori desperately tried not to cry out. She knew if she did, it would only result in more anger from the man. Her hold on the clothing grew almost painful as she clutched it tightly in her hands. With a particularly hard whip of the crop against her exposed back Tori couldn't take it anymore and whimpered from the stinging sensation. She immediately froze recognizing she'd made a grave mistake. Before she could utter an apology the crop collided with her skin with more force and anger than before. Tori could feel the object ripping apart her flesh as it repeatedly collided with her back angrily. Too weak to handle another blow, she collapsed on her knees beside the desk. She could feel the warm liquid dripping down her back from the opened flesh as she struggled to breathe.

"Get up," David warned.

Tori groaned in pain. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she struggled to gain enough strength to try and stand.

"Get up, Tori! Now or so help me," David growled.

Brown eyes narrowed for a moment on the clothing the hands were holding. _Jade_, she thought recalling who they belonged to. Her mind seemed to work quickly and recalled the conversations she'd had with the raven haired girl since the revelation of her father's abuse. David had constantly been reminding Tori that Jade didn't care. She was only acting. Was she acting?

"_Why didn't you answer me?! I thought you were... I thought..." __Jade shook her head trying desperately to push away any images of the brunette's motionless body._

_"Tori, who did this? Who's hurting you? Please tell me!__Please__!" Jade begged._

_"I won't let anyone hurt you, Tori. I promise," she responded._

"_I do love you," she whispered before closing the small gap between them and brushing her lips over the girl's in the sweetest kiss Tori had ever felt._

_Jade grinned, "I love you, Tori," she whispered before kissing the girl again._

"_Look who's finally awake," a familiar voice spoke just above her. Jade gave the brunette a warm smile._

"_You were sleeping so peacefully, Tori. I didn't want to wake you," Jade replied. She took the brunette's chin in her hand and looked deep into the brown eyes she found so fascinating._

"_I'm not sorry. There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Tori. You're here now, safe in my arms and away from that monster. That's all that really matters"_ _she said earnestly._

"_I love you, Tori," she smiled. "I love you so much."_

Tear filled the brown eyes as realization dawned on the brunette. The way blue eyes had looked at her, the way soft lips had pressed against her, and the way warm arms had held her was definitely no act. Jade _did_ love her. Jade _loved_ her! She had to fight for Jade.

Swallowing her tears she shook her head. "No," she managed to whisper.

"What did you say?" David growled in disbelief. He stood a few steps away from her unsure if he'd heard correctly.

"I said _**no**_!" She said much louder and with more force. She managed to pull over the shirt in her hands, ignoring the feeling of the thin material sticking to her open flesh, as David stood speechless and stared at her sudden change.

David quickly reacted once more and was seething. He watched as the young brunette gathered her strength and stood, her legs could barely able to hold her up.

Tori turned to face David, her eyes glistening with determined tears. "No more," she breathed. "You've hurt me enough and I just can't take it anymore. You want to kill me? Go ahead! But I will _not_ go down without a fight," she breathed heavily. It hurt too much to speak, her ribs ached and her chest burned. She could hardly move without wanting to cry.

David laughed in amusement. Tori was no threat, she was just a child, a weak and small child. "What do you plan on doing? You're a toothpick, Tori. I could easily snap your neck," he reminded her.

A smirk made its way across the girl's bruised lips. "I've spent enough time alone down here to know where you keep your tools, _dad_," she said with the same amount of confidence in her voice as his.

David's smile faltered. His eyes glanced down at a particular drawer of the desk. His weapons had been stored away there. He began to feel unsure whether he was referring to that particular drawer or not. "You can't even stand," he sneered without flinching. "You won't be able to open the drawer." His shoulders stood high and hard, daring her to try.

"Don't need to," Tori shrugged. Her tired eyes glanced down at a particular object beside the wall she stood by.

Dark brown eyes widened for a moment as they casted down on the object. He hadn't used it in years yet it was fully intact and loaded, ready to be fired. "You wouldn't dare," he challenged. He used to go scuba diving just to use the darn thing. It had been years since he'd last used it, he'd almost forgotten about it. A sudden wave a fear hit him for the first time. Tori wouldn't do it. She was too weak, too _nice_.

Tori smiled and lowered herself beside the spear gun. Collecting it in her arms she lifted it and aimed it at the towering man above her who tried to approach her.

"Tori," David began with a hint of warning.

Tori shook her head. Her finger set over the trigger as she pointed up at him. "No!" she cried angrily. "For _years_ you have beat me mercilessly to a pulp. You've broken every single bone in my body and have belittled, bullied, and broken me entirely! You've made it more than clear that you hate my guts!" She growled as she forced herself to stand once more. "You've made me hate myself, made me want to die every fucking second my heart has been beating!" She continued with angry tears at the admission. "It's not _fair_! All I've ever done is tried to make you proud, I've tried to be a good daughter, a good student, but it's never enough for you!" she sniffled ignoring the aching sensation of her body. "You're going to kill me and I know it. It's clear enough in the way you've been looking at me, you hate just the sight of me and I'm _sorry_! So sorry I never met your standards, so sorry I was such a disgrace, and such an embarrassment for a daughter. You were right, I _am_ pathetic. I'm weak. But I am also _strong_! Strong because my mother _does_ love me, strong because Trina _does_ care, and strong because Jade, more than you'll ever know, does indeed love and care for me! After years of you beating me, I'm still standing. I'll stand against you even if it means my heart will probably give in soon after I am through with you. I will _not_ let you hurt me anymore!" She was struggling to catch her breath as she finished her speech. "You _can't_ hurt me anymore!"

David chuckled. He attempted to step forward but stopped as Tori aimed straight at his chest. Brown eyes narrowed with determination, challenging the officer to try and move closer. "You don't have the guts to do it. You'd be a monster just like _me_," he said with a maleficent grin, his free hand moved low and around to his belt where he had his firearm.

Tori smirked knowingly and shrugged as she raised the spear gun. "I guess I'm just like my _father_," she replied. She couldn't let his words go through her now. She had to do this.

As David went to pull the gun from his waist and aim at the brunette, Tori released the trigger of the spear gun. The hook released and plunged into his chest with a sickening crack causing the man to collapse in pain on the floor. He tried to pull the hook from his shoulder but found it was too painful to do so.

Tori dropped the object aside with the little energy she had and slowly made her way around the injured officer. David tried to reach for her leg as she walked around him but failed as he screamed in pain from the hook impaled in his right shoulder.

Tori forced her tired legs up the stairs. She ignored her father's agonizing cries of pain as she finally reached the kitchen and shut the basement door to tune out his screams. How many times had her screams been heard through that door? How many times had he kept her downstairs without food or water as a punishment? Ignoring the painful memories she picked up the phone on the kitchen counter, her breathing was growing heavier by the second, and dialed 9-11.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?" the operator immediately answered.

Tori smiled weakly at the sound of the woman's voice. "I...n-need...h-help..." breathed before finally collapsing on the kitchen floor, the liquid puddle forming beneath her felt warm and almost comforting. She imagined it was Jade's warm body pressing against her in a gentle hug as her mind grew hazy. She licked her dry lips as they tugged at the corner of her mouth in the weakest smile she could muster. She'd finally managed to stand up and face her father. Deep down, despite her tiredness, she was finally proud of herself.

"Ma'am! Ma'am we're on our way! Help is on its way!" the operator spoke through the phone that lay beside the brunette.

Tori was unable to reach for the phone in her state to reply. "Thank you," she whispered in response to the silent room. Her eyelids finally gave way and closed in exhaustion as she was able to rest them without having to worry about her father hurting her. Her body went limp and relaxed as her breathing continued to slow.

**/**

"_She might not make it home tonight_,"

**-Get Up**, _Barecelona_

**/**

* * *

**AN:** I really appreciated all your responses on the matter. I've taken all your responses highly in consideration as to where to take the story from here. :)

Want to know what'll happen to Mr. Vega?

To Tori?

You know what to do!

Oh it was brought to my attention that due to the graphics of the story line, it should be rated, "M". I did indeed change for that reason. (:

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Here it is!

I** changed the rating** due to how **violent** the **story** is.

Pretty long chapter!

Enjoy! ;)

I do not own Vic**Tori**ous.

* * *

"You should be getting released today, Jade," James announced with a gentle smile from the door. He hoped the news would lighten his daughter's mood to say the least. She'd been upset since the prior day and had not eaten since. He had his suspicions she hadn't slept either, by the looks of the dark bags beneath her eyes, she looked exhausted. "You can pack your things and we can get you out of this place," he winked at her.

Jade's eyes lit up. She was finally going to be able to leave. She'd grown tired and annoyed of being unable to do much in the room she felt imprisoned for the past week. Though the joy of going home filled her, the feeling was immediately replaced with dread when she remembered that Tori was yet to be found. She mentally scolded herself for even considering for a second she could be happy. She couldn't be. Not when she knew the girl she loved was being held captive by her own father.

"Agent West," an officer with short cropped haired that hung inches above her shoulders spoke from the door. James excused himself and made his way to the officer. He turned his back as the officer informed him of a patient who'd just been brought in under critical condition, arriving just moments ago.

"What's their condition?" James insisted.

"We just received the call fifteen minutes ago. A few blocks away, sir." The Agent answered. "It was a young girl who made the call. It's pretty bad," she added in a low voice for Jade not to hear.

James clenched his jaw and nodded. "Jade wait here," he ordered and left giving the actress no other option. He left with such a hurry, Jade wondered what the officer had told him.

Jade growled. She was tired of sitting around just waiting. Ignoring her father's orders, she quickly ran out of her room. She arrived out to the hallway, ceasing her running and nearly knocking into her father, just in time to see a group of paramedics and nurses guiding a gurney through the hall. The person on it appeared to be seriously injured by the looks of it and all the commotion being created. A long tanned arm was practically covered in blood as it rested lazily over the person's torso. The nurses surrounding the patient made it difficult for Jade to get a good look at the person as she tried to peer over her father's shoulder.

James glanced back and noticed Jade's presence beside him. "Jade I need you to go back to your room right now," he said sternly.

"We're losing blood fast!" A nurse announced as they guided the gurney through the hall quickly.

James tried to distract his daughter as the nurses drew closer to them. He turned to face her, but it was too late. Jade was about to reply to her father but fell speechless as the gurney passed in front of them. The person on it brought tears to her eyes as she took in the familiar auburn locks and olive skin. The cheekbones were bruised and her lips were parted with dry blood blanketing them. It was brief, but she managed to collect all the damage the girl had endured and soon found her knees were growing weak. "Tori," she gasped suddenly feeling dizzy.

She followed the gurney into the room, shoving her father's hand away when he tried to stop her. The doctors were working fast, cutting the blood stained shirt open to try and stop the bleeding. During the entire procedure the brunette gave no response, her still body seeming almost lifeless.

Jade was trembling. Her legs remained glued just a few feet away from where the doctors were working. Azure eyes ran over the entire body and burned with tears. Almost every part of the brunette was battered and bruised. She could vaguely make out tear stains down the bruised cheeks. The nurses and doctors were moving too fast for the actress to understand what they were doing. She wanted to approach the brunette, wanted to hold her and whisper comforting words, but the longer the brown eyes remained closed, the more frightened Jade grew. She found herself begging those brown eyes to open and look up at her.

"Get her out of here now!" one of the doctors ordered upon seeing Jade.

"No!" Jade cried out and struggled to loosen the nurse's grip on her as she tried to escort her out. She hissed when the nurse accidently touched her shoulder and shoved her aside. She was not going to leave Tori's side.

An almost deafening sound of the heart monitors signaling the heart failing stopped the thespian's movement. "Tori," she gasped. "No! NO!"

"We're losing her!" One of the nurses announced and verified Jade's fear.

"Get her out of here _now_!" Another doctor ordered again when Jade began to scream.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Jade growled. James took hold of his daughter and pulled her back as far as her could. Blue eyes remained glued on the brunette who remained still, her hands hung beside her, to still for Jade's liking. She needed to be near the girl. Tori needed her. Tears ran down her cheeks as she watched the doctors prepare defibrillation to use it on the brunette.

"Clear!" a doctor announced and pressed the plates of the defibrillation to the brunette's chest.

Jade could feel her heart furiously beating in her chest as she watched the brunette's body convulse up and fall back lifeless against the bed.

Again the doctor yelled and pressed the plate in attempt to receive a response from Tori's heart.

Nothing.

"Clear!" The doctor tried again.

Again no response.

"Clear!" the doctor announced. He pressed the objects to the brunette's chest once more, causing the body to respond by arching up and fall back to no avail. A tan arm hung motionless on one as one of the nurses moved back to reveal the lifeless body of the pop singer.

James loosened his hold on the actress when the sound of the monitor flat lining filled the suddenly quiet room. Jade couldn't breathe. She stood with her mouth hanging open in disbelief and tears streaming down her numb cheeks. A tan arm hung motionless on one side of the bed as one of the nurses moved back to reveal the lifeless body of the pop singer.

"Time of death?" one of the doctored asked with a heavy voice.

"No!" Jade growled. "No time!" she ran over to where the brunette's lifeless body lay. Taking the girl's bloody hand in her own she pressed her forehead against the still warm arm. "Get up Tori! Please, wake up!" she begged. "Wake up!"

James set his jaw. He glanced over at the doctor standing opposite of Jade, begging the man not to call it. "Time of death?" the doctor repeated hesitantly. The elder man looked down at the actress sympathetically.

"Wake up, Tori! _Please_! You _have_ to wake up!" Jade cried.

James tried to pull Jade away but was only shoved aside with a great force. He didn't try to fight the girl, knowing it would be of no use.

"You need to wake up, Tori," Jade sobbed. "_Please,_" she begged. Her hand raised and collided with great force against the brunette's chest in desperation to wake the sleep appearing singer. "I need you," Jade whispered. She buried her head in the auburn locks and began to sob, ignoring the piercing sound of the monitor. What felt like hours happened so fast within seconds, the raven haired girl struggled to understand. The heart monitor stopped ringing in the room and began to sound steady as the heart rate began to rise on the screen.

"We have a pulse!" a nurse announced in disbelief and hurried to check on the slow breathing brunette.

Jade lifted her head to look at the monitor and stared at it speechless. She kissed the brunette's hands, grateful as she turned to see the chest rise and fall once more as the brunette inhaled and exhaled. James managed to pry Jade off Tori this time and forcefully dragged her out of the emergency room and back to her room so the doctors could attend to the girl's serious wounds.

Jade sat on the edge of her bed, her hand still covered in the singer's blood, and stared in disbelief. She'd almost lost Tori. She _had _lost Tori for a split moment. Her heart had given out. He'd done it. The bastard had successfully killed his daughter. But Tori was a fighter. Despite the infuriating anger Jade felt inside, the relief of hearing the monitor once again beep over weighted it. All that mattered now was the fact that Tori was _alive_.

James collected the goth in his arms and held her as she cried. Cried tears of both joy and fear, she'd almost lost Tori. Her father smoothed her hair gently and assured her Tori would be alright. She was a fighter, he whispered. A true fighter.

…

A whimper slipped from the brunette's lips as she began to stir from the heavy wave of sleep. Brown eyes remained shut as their owner grew uneasy. Her fist clenched and unclenched as the and soon the young Vega began to whimper more loudly. The last thing she recalled was calling the operator. She'd made it to the kitchen and had left her father wounded in the basement. Brown eyes opened automatically at the recollection. Tori gasped suddenly and tried to sit up but found it extremely hard to do so when her chest felt too heavy and sore to rise.

"No," she began to cry. "No!" Brown eyes quickly took in the white walls and began to panic. She must have dreamt it all. She was back in the basement staring at the blinding white walls that made her want to tear her eyes out. Panic began to fill her in fear of how her father would respond. She tried once more to move but soon found that gentle hands were softly nudging her with great care and delicateness, trying to get her to calm down.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay," a gentle voice beside her assured her. Pale fingers brushed back auburn locks and drew near the startled brunette.

The familiar grew into focus and brown eyes widened in attempt to understand. "Jade?" Tori asked in disbelief. "What are you...how did I...where..." She found herself unable to form a single sentence as she tried to make sense of where she was. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she recalled what had happened before she blacked out. Her father. She'd shot him with a spear gun. She had made it to the kitchen and called the operator. She managed to get away from him. She was alive. _Alive_.

"Baby calm down. Please just relax. You'll hurt yourself if you don't," Jade spoke softly. She took the small tan hand in her own, careful to avoid the IV, and gave it a light kiss. "You're safe now," she whispered.

"My dad...I-I shot him...I-I...he was going to kill me, Jade. It hurt so much!" Tori began to cry. "I couldn't take it anymore. And I thought…I thought…" Tori wanted to stop crying but found she was just glad to see the blue eyes once more. They were tears of joy and fear, like Jade's had been. Tori had been more than certain she wasn't going to make it out of the house alive, but as she lay before the actress, she was struck with awe. She missed the clear blue eyes so much. She managed to control her tears and lowered her gaze.

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Tori said so low Jade almost missed it.

"You scared me, Tori. I thought I'd lost you," Jade said with a heavy voice. She didn't want to agitate the singer by crying herself. The doctors had made it clear that Tori needed to relax and remain stress free to recover soon. Her heart was still on the delicate side and recovering from its early defeat. "I'm just glad you're okay," she managed with a watery smile. "I missed you."

"I'm sorry, Jade," Tori said feeling ashamed of herself. She'd worried the girl, scared her. Guilt began to consume her as she imagined the panic in the girl before her. Tori bowed her head timidly and avoided the blue gaze as she asked, "Do you still love me?"

The words tugged at Jade's heart painfully. Of course she loved her. Why would she suddenly stop loving her? It quickly dawned on her recalling the bastard's letter. He'd emotionally broken her, too. Jade moved as close as possible and gently raised the brunette's bruised chin. She looked deep into the brown eyes, trying to assure the singer she meant every single word as she spoke. "Of course I still love you, Tori. I love you so much. I will _always_ love you. Please don't ever doubt that."

Tori nodded with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered weakly. Her body was beginning to awake, dragging along all the soreness and aching with it. Her breathing was becoming more difficult when she felt her ribs expand painfully with each intake and out take.

Jade could fell the heavy weight behind the words. She knew Tori wasn't just apologizing for leaving her, she was apologizing because she knew that despite Jade's true intentions and assurance of her love for her, Tori would never truly be able to fully accept them. There would always be that scarred hint of doubt in the back of her mind and in her heart.

All those years of physical and verbal abuse left a deep scar in Tori's heart. She wanted desperately to believe Jade's words, but she couldn't. She just _couldn't_ and found she hated herself for not being able to do so. As she tried to take in a deep breath, she hissed in pain from the pain of her ribs.

Jade furrowed her brows in concern. There was absolutely nothing she could do to mend her pain. The doctors had already given the girl a heavy dose of painkillers, any more would be dangerous. She'd read the charts, cursed the man responsible for the countless injuries. As blue eyes watched the brunette struggle to find comfort in the bed, she grew angrier with the bastard.

Tori had a total of six ribs fractured on her left side. Her right side three minor fractures, but nevertheless it made it very uncomfortable for the brunette to breathe. Jade had cried angry tears as she'd learned of all the injuries Tori had obtained. She felt sick to her stomach after learning the singer's back had been beaten with a riding crop. Aside from the angry bruises the object had left, it had broken the skin and left four long and deep gashes across the olive skin. Without a doubt they would leave behind a trail after they healed.

Jade could see the way Tori shifted in discomfort with her back pressed against the mattress. She gently stroked the hand in her own with her thumb in attempt to distract the brunette. Brown eyes had closed as their owner did her best to keep from screaming from the pain. The tan hand was clutching tightly at the actress' hand. Jade wanted to cry. Not from the strong grip, but from the inability to do anything to lessen the pain.

"Tori, hey look at me," Jade whispered. She could try to distract her. "Baby," she cooed and caressed the hand clutching her own.

Brown eyes slowly opened and met blue. The appeared to be clouded and far as they met the actress' own. "What's your favorite movie? You've never told me," Jade asked casually. She needed to remain calm to sooth the brunette.

Brown eyes examined the girl for a moment. As her jaw set and her nostrils flared, it was the first time Tori noticed Jade no longer wore the medical attire she'd been wearing when she last saw her. Her left arm was still in the arm supporter, but she now wore a pair a black jeans and simple dark green t-shirt. As curious as Tori was to knowing why she was dressed in street clothes, she chose not to question why and answered the girl's question instead. "Mulan," Tori answered with a weak smile. "I always thought she was really brave," she added with a tooth full smile. Her grip on Jade's hand loosened enough to allow the sitting girl to intertwine their fingers.

Jade nodded at the response. "You're just like Mulan, baby," she whispered. "You're brave and beautiful, just like her."

Tori pressed her lips in a line tightly for a second. The cut just above the bruised lips would without a doubt leave a blemishing scar behind. After a moment, Tori managed to tug a small smile at Jade's comment. She couldn't find the energy to tell the girl that she'd never be like Mulan. She had been brave and fought just like Mulan, but unlike the Disney character that was triumph in the end, the one thing she would never be able to do like her was make her father proud. That was the singer's favorite part of the movie. She loved when she returned home to sit in the garden with her father to show her him what she had done on her journey and what she had gained. She'd done it all to honor her family, but in the end what mattered the most was how proud her father was of her.

Jade wanted nothing more than to find the bastard and rip him limp from limp for what he had done. She could see the tears rising in the brown as she spoke and compared Tori to the movie character. Jade wasn't easily blinded. She knew the movie very well and how it ended. From what she was witnessing, the movie had more meaning to the young Vega than she wanted to let on.

"Tori," she whispered. "_I'm_ proud of you, baby," she said softly. She wanted Tori to know that someone was proud of her. The moral of the story was how Mulan made the one person that mattered the most to her proud. Jade would do whatever it took to show Tori that more than anything in the world, Jade was proud of her. She was brave, strong, fearless, and beautiful just like Mulan.

Tori no longer cared about what her father thought, but it was still hurt. He was her father after all. There was only one person that mattered now. She smiled weakly at the actress before closing her eyes in exhaustion. Trying to keep from screaming took a lot of energy, and that she had yet to regain.

"Don't let me go, Jade," Tori whispered giving the hand in her own a soft squeeze. "I need you, too," she muttered as sleep began to overtake her. She'd vaguely remembered hearing Jade's voice in her dream. It had sounded like Jade had been crying and screaming. She wasn't sure if she'd really been dreaming or if she'd imagined it all. No matter, Tori _need_ Jade. She need her to remind her how strong she was when she felt weak, how brave she was when she was afraid, and how loved she was when she felt hated.

Blue eyes widened at the girl's words. Too? _She needed her too?_ Jade found herself trying to remember when she'd said she needed her. She gasped in realization with tears in her eyes remembering the moment Tori's heart had stopped. Tori had heard her? Had that been the reason her heart had begun to beat again? She pressed her lips gently to the brunette's temple and leaned back against the chair. Their hands were intertwined as blue eyes observed how much more relaxed Tori appeared as she slept soundlessly.

"I love you, Tori," Jade quietly spoke. She'd be found dead first before she allowed that man to ever touch her again. He would never come near her again. He'd almost taken her from her. Jade was possessive with the ones she loved and Tori was no exception. She would protect her with her own life. As she watched her girlfriend sleep, she vowed to make the bastard pay for what he'd done. Jade wasn't one to forgive easily. David Vega would meet Jade West's wrath and would wish he'd never lay a single hair on the girl she loved.

…

"Did you find him there?" James asked the officers who had brought in Tori.

"He was nowhere to be found when we arrived, Sir," a tall dark haired officer answered. "We checked the entire place and found only trails of blood in the basement. We'll do all we can to find him, sir," the officer assured the federal agent.

James flared his nostrils in frustration. "Yes we will," he agreed glancing over at the door that led to the room his daughter and the young Vega resided in. The monster who called himself a father and succeeded in stopping his daughter's heart would pay for his actions. James West would make sure of it. Tori was lucky to even be alive. David had hurt Jame's daughter and his own. Tori was _family_ now and James would be damned first before he let anyone who hurt his family get away.

David Vega better be prepared because he was about to meet his worst nightmare, that, James West, vowed.

* * *

**AN**: Whatcha think?

Not a tragedy but a close one, eh? ;)

Jeez looks like the West family does not take well when their loved ones are hurt.

**Where is David? **

Wanna know? You know what to do!

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Jeez! Nearly 200 reviews! **

**Thank you guys so much! Really! :;D**

Kind of a short chapter.

Just some much needed Jori-ness. ;]

Hope you enjoy!

I do **not** own Vic**Tori**ous.

* * *

**/**

"_**I know you care**__**, **__**I see it in the way you stare**__**  
**__**As if there was trouble ahead and you knew it**_**" **

– **I Know You Care, Ellie Goulding**

**/**

* * *

A few days had passed since the young Vega had been brought in under critical condition, which was to say the least. Jade's release had been postponed for the following day, having had raised hell against a nurse who tried insisting it was time she leave the first night Tori was checked in, they decided to allow her to stay. Her father had spoken to the doctors and had managed to make arrangements that would allow Jade to stay with the pop singer. He knew without a question, Jade was not going to be leaving Tori's side any time soon.

Tori had been unable to get out of bed the first couple of days. Her ribs were too sensitive for the slightest movement. She'd grown so frustrated at one point she began to yell at Holly Vega just as she'd walked into the room. She gave the woman no room to speak and begged her to leave her alone. Jade found herself holding the brunette in her arms moments after as she cried and apologized for her outburst. It had taken sometime, but Jade had managed to calm the girl eventually.

It had been a difficult the last couple of days. Tori could hardly walk, but she had insisted she be allowed to at least walk just halfway down the hall. The doctor gave her a check-up and approved her request, agreeing it would do her some good to exercise her legs. The only catch was that Tori was to use a walker. Her body wasn't strong enough yet to support all her weight and it would only result much worse if she were to try and force it all at one time. A guard James West assigned accompanied her and Jade as they both walked down the hall. The view out of the half wall length windows made the walk more serene. Tori stayed quiet, her gaze entertained by the way the sun lit up over the city. She felt a sting of tears fill her eyes as she recalled the filling of hopelessness she felt as she got into her father's…into _David's_ car. She remembered that as she lay in bed with the actress, who now stood beside her against the window pane, she felt so afraid as the dreadful time drew near. Tori had been more than certain she'd never again see day light. She felt such anger from each blow she received from the officer. It had hurt more than she'd ever remembered. Kick after kick and blow after blow Tori could almost feel herself slipping away. It was still a wonder how her heart had managed to keep beating.

How could a man who dared call himself a father have such hate for one person? Tori could feel his hatred practically seething off of him. His eyes had been so dark as they racked over her with no pity. She couldn't forget him. Every time she moved and hurt she was reminded why she was in such excruciating pain.

A soft hand that covered her own relaxed the tight hold she had on the walker. Brown eyes looked up to meet concern blue, all thoughts of the haunting night forgotten in that moment.

A small smile crossed the pale girl's lips. "It'll be okay," Jade assured.

Tori eyed the woman. She wondered how she'd managed to get so lucky. To have someone who cared so much about her. She nodded in response and moved in to kiss the actress. Before the brunette could move in to close the distance, Jade turned her head at the last second and Tori kissed her cheek instead.

"We should get you back to the room. It's almost time for your bandages to be changed," Jade reminded. She felt a pang of guilt as she watched the look of disappointment cross the brunette's face but she couldn't give in just yet. Tori was still too vulnerable. Jade didn't want to risk hurting her. She was so afraid of losing her again.

Tori frowned. She gave no protest and followed, wondering why Jade had turned her down. A smile soon replaced the pout when a hand took hold of hers and fingers intertwined with hers. Jade offered her a smile and though it wasn't the kiss Tori had wanted, it was enough in that moment. Knowing Jade was with her was enough for now.

…

The two girls were quietly watching a movie. Long after they had returned from their walk and after the nurse had changed Tori's bandages, the two had indulged together the food Jade's father had delivered them from Inside-Out Burger. The dark haired girl rested her head lightly against the brunette's shoulder while remaining on the chair beside the bed. Their hands were intertwined together and brown eyes had long diverted from the screen and found interest on the interlaced hands. A small smile played across Tori's lips as she raised her gaze just in time to find the actress laughing at the television screen. It had been days since she'd last kissed the actress. In such a quiet moment just alone, Tori found that as blue eyes met her gaze, again all she wanted to do was kiss the girl. She moved closer to the actress and began to close her eyes but stopped halfway when she recognized that she was the only one moving.

Jade cleared her throat and sat up straight leaning away, not missing the hurt look that passed before the brown eyes. She immediately moved back close not wanting the brunette to take the gesture as rejection.

"You don't want to kiss me," Tori whispered. Her jaw set and her gaze dropped down to her lap. David's words hit her again. _No one_. She wanted to shake her head violently at the taunting sound of his words in her head.

Immediately Jade regretted not moving in for the kiss when she watched the innocent look of hurt clearly written across the trembling lips of the brunette. "I don't want to _hurt_ you," Jade corrected, avoiding the brunette's gaze.

"It can't get any worse than this," Tori said in attempt to lighten the girl's distress. Her playful smile quickly faded when she saw Jade frowning. "Jade, I didn't mean it like that. I just," she sighed in frustration. "I'm just really tired of being treated like a child. It feels like everyone is stepping on eggshells around me all the time and I'm tired of it. I get that I'm hurt. Trust me I know," she said trying not to sound too upset, but the anger was just barely beneath the surface. "You've been more than careful around me the last couple of days, Jade. It doesn't feel like you're my girlfriend, just another nurse. You might as well just stay away from me if that's the case," she muttered trying desperately not to sound too upset.

Jade sighed. She wasn't too sure how to approach the brunette without upsetting her. Of course she wanted to kiss her, but she knew how much it hurt Tori just to have to inhale on her own. Any added exercise on her lungs and ribs would only result in more pain. All Jade really wanted was for Tori to heal and recover as soon as possible. She hated seeing her in so much pain and if Jade was being honest with herself, she wasn't sure where she'd conjured the strength to keep from crying every single time she saw the singer wince in pain, or as she gasped from a movement, or every time she flared her nostrils as she struggled to keep from screaming. She'd caught Tori every time her hands grasped the sheets tightly, every time she clenched her jaw and swallowed the cries. She never said anything during those moments, she just watched as the pained creases on the olive colored forehead slowly relaxed. All Jade could do was hold the brunette's hand and assure her she'd be okay and that it would get better.

"Tori, I just don't think we should," Jade began, her thumb gently caressing over the brunette's hand.

Tori clenched her jaw, ignoring the aching sensation she felt, as she lost any control of her anger she had. "I think you should leave," she growled, pulling her hand back and cutting the thespian off.

This wasn't new. Tori had been having a lot of mood swings lately and Jade knew it had to do a lot with her injuries. The hospital psychologist had explained how Tori might project her pain in other ways so as to not appear weak. She didn't want to cry and in response to dealing with her pain, she lashed out in anger with harsh words and unnecessary outburst that she didn't really mean. She'd always find herself crying and apologizing after she'd realized what she'd said and done. Every single time. Yet when Tori pulled her hand away Jade couldn't help but feel hurt by the gesture.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to let you push me away, Tori. You asked me to hold on to you and I will. I love you and I need you to understand that I don't treat like a stranger, like a child, to _hurt_ you. I just don't want to lose you again," Jade responded in the best tone she could manage under snap. Blue eyes looked hard into brown eyes, pleading the singer to believe her. She wasn't going to leave just because Tori got upset or tried to push her away, no she loved her and that was worth much more than a small misunderstanding.

Brown eyes stared defiantly at the actress. Her hands coiled around the blankets as they clenched and unclenched. "Why do you care so much? I'm a waste of air and time, Jade. My own father tried to kill me! He doesn't love me! Why would _you_ be any different?" Tori snapped in such a cold tone it startled the writer. "He was right," she said after a moment. Again the words echoed in her head. It took all her strength not to scream. The words were driving her insane. Her gaze dropped down as she spoke, her breathing sounding labored and almost pained. "I am incapable of love," she whispered. She shook her head in disappointment at herself. How could she fool herself so easily? Of course Jade didn't love her. She didn't even want to kiss her.

Blue eyes widened at the words that came out of the brunette. Did she honestly believe that? Jade noticed the way Tori's hands were holding on to the sheets so tightly. Brown eyes were now closed as if trying to refrain from crying. It was obvious that the singer was having an internal turmoil with herself. Her breathing had grown heavier and her eyes looked painfully shut.

Jade raised her chin to look her straight into the girl's eyes. She waited patiently for the auburn eyes to slowly open and meet her gaze.

It took some time but Tori managed to push away the bantering words and finally managed to meet the actress' gaze. She was a little hesitant to look up afraid of what she might find. For a brief moment Tori thought Jade was going to laugh in her face and leave, but as the seconds passed and as blue eyes continued to look hard into brown, she found herself relaxing under the girl's gaze. It wasn't Jade's fault. It wasn't even her own. It was her David's fault she was so angry and frustrated. She wanted to learn to coup with her emotions. She couldn't keep lashing out at everyone.

"You are more than what he made you believe, Tori. You are beautiful," Jade softly spoke when she was sure the girl was no longer upset. Soft lips pressed against the brunette's right cheek. "You are smart." They pressed against her left cheek. "You are brave." They pressed against her forehead. "You are amazing." They pressed against her nose. "And you are a loved." Finally ever so gently they pressed against the brunette's and brushed over teasingly. Rosy lips quirked up in a playful smirk, when the singer's lips tried to follow. "I love you, Tori. I lost you once and I'm not going to lose you again. You mean the world to me, baby. I just want you to get that through your pretty little head," Tori made to speak but Jade shook her head. "I know you don't mean to be so harsh baby and _we_ will get through this together." She smiled and kissed her once more before pulling back to look into the insecure brown eyes.

It tore her apart to know how much that man had tortured her. She could see it behind the brown eyes. Tori looked like a little girl who had just had her favorite toy taken away from her. She looked so broken and unsure of herself. Jade missed the confident Tori Vega she had first met. She was never afraid to face a challenge. She could still see that in Tori, but what her look lacked now was complete confidence and most of all _hope_.

Jade wiped away the small tears away from the fading bruised cheeks. "You know I love you right?" she asked softly. She knew the answer. It was always the same, but Jade would keep trying because she knew that one day the one word she needed to hear would leave the singer's lips with such confidence, it would bring tears to her eyes.

Tori shrunk down unsure of herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't want to lose you. I'm just so scared that you'll realize one day that you don't really love and just walk away and leave me all alone like everyone else," she finished before she began to cry. "I love you, Jade. And I want more than anything in the world to believe that you love me, too, but I just _can't_," she cried in frustration. "All I ever hear are his words in my head and I don't know how much more I can take it." Her hands reached up to run through her own hair in frustration.

Jade reached to grab her hand gentle and take them in her own "Tori, look at me. Hey look at me," she spoke calmly. She wanted to cry too from desperation. How could she prove to the singer that she really did love her? She felt hopeless, too. David had striped them both from it without knowing it. She moved to sit next to her in the bed, her hand gently reaching over to brush back a loose auburn lock from her face. She pressed her lips to her forehead delicately, her nostrils flaring as she tried not to spill any tears. Her eyes closed for a moment before she looked once more into the brown eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Tori. Whenever his words try to haunt just remember that I love you very much," she gave her a small smile. "I love you, Tori. I love you so much. Just remember that and one day you will believe it."

Tori nodded. Her chin trembled the slightest as she whispered. "Please don't give up on me." Brown eyes looked desperately into blue. "I love you." Her voice was so small, Jade nearly missed it.

"Never," Jade promised and kissed her forehead. She took the girl in her arms and held her tightly against her stroking her hair softly as she whispered into her ear the three words Tori needed to believe and trust. The more she heard the more she was beginning to believe them, at least that was what Jade told herself. She held onto the girl and hid her tears as she felt the singer's breathing even signaling she'd fallen asleep. As tears freely slipped down the pale cheeks and blue eyes grew heavy, Jade promised never to give up. It would take great time, but that didn't matter. She would never leave Tori's side and hopefully one day she would believe her when she told her she loved her. One day Tori would believe her. One day, she mumbled as she fell asleep holding Tori protectively in her arms.

James West quietly entered the room ready to announce Tori's release date. He smiled at the scene he was met with and decided the news could wait. He took a seat on a chair just opposite of the bed and observed the resting girls. Tori would need a safe place to stay after she was released. A smile made its way across his features as an idea dawned on him. He would discuss it with them when they awoke, certain more than anything that Jade would willing agree with Tori staying with them at their place. He raised the newspaper in his lap and read it quietly as the two girls rested. They were both under his protection.

…

"Fuck! Be careful, Gary!" David Vega hissed as the officer removed the bandaged around his shoulder to change them.

"We wouldn't have to be doing this if you had just finished the girl off when you had the chance, Vega," Gary hissed. He dipped the gauze into the antiseptic liquid and began to clean out the stiches. He rolled his eyes as David hissed at the contact of the liquid. "Do you have any bright ideas on how to end this mess?" Gary questioned as he continued to patch up David.

David looked down at a picture he had of Holly, Trina, and Tori. A knowing smirk formed as he nodded. "I have an idea," he answered his eyes on the youngest Vega. "I have to finish what I started," he smirked.

* * *

**/**

"_**I know you care**__**  
**__**I know it's always been there**_**"**

– **I Know You Care, Ellie Goulding**

**/**

* * *

**AN: **Oh, David. Will you ever stop?

**What did ya think about insecure Tori and Jade? **

I won't lie. I got pretty teary writing broken Tori.

Now what is David up to?

Want to know?

You know what to do! ;)

**P.S. How would you feel about some smut thrown into this story?**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Sorry for the wait. School is crazy right now.

This chapter is **longer**! ;)

I do not own Victorious.

* * *

A foot kicked her arm startling her awake and causing her to roll on her side with a groan.

"You blacked out again," a deep voice announced displeased. The person sounded like they were standing just on the side

Brown eyes opened slowly, feeling sore. Tori couldn't breathe. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her ribs felt like they just about ready to cave in. She tried to keep her gaze focused, but it was growing harder as the seconds passed. The metallic flavor in her mouth was over whelming. No matter how many times she spat out, the blood continued to fill her mouth.

"You never learn," said the shattering voice. His breathing sound heavy with rage and sent a frightful shivering down the brunette.

Tori struggled to understand where she was. Her mind was railing with various thoughts as the man hovering over her continued to speak.

He knelt down to her level and looked directly into the dark brown eyes, his hand grasping her chin painfully tight between his fingers. "No one loves you, Tori. No one will ever love you. No one," the words were spoken with such enmity, Tori found herself believing them once more.

She didn't understand what was happening. Had it all been a dream? No, she thought. This can't be happening. Not again. She'd managed to get away from. She had made it to the kitchen and had called the operator. She'd made it to the hospital and had just been with Jade. Tears filled her eyes in fear as she met her father's angry gaze.

The officer grinned knowingly. His hands wrapped around her throat and lifted her off the ground with such force Tori felt her ribs expand painfully causing her to scream. The dark brown eyes bore into the tearful ones. "You can't get away from me Tori," he hissed. "I will kill you." He growled. One of his hands released her throat as the other continued to have a bruising hold on her around her throat and raised in the air ready to make impact. Before she knew it the fist collided with her face causing her to emit a strangled scream.

Tori jumped up gasping covered in sweat and struggling to breath. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued to cry, her eyes were unable to register where she was in her dismay. The room was dark all around and unrecognizable. She felt panic rise in her suddenly and began to raise her hands to protect herself.

Arms slipped around her waist gently and tugged her close. They held her as Tori continued to cry still unsure what reality she was in.

"Tori, hey it's okay. It's okay," a soothing voice whispered. A gentle hand took hold of her hands carefully. Tori had raised her hands to cover her face in fear of being hurt again and being caught crying. The hands over her own tugged them down and away from her face.

Brown eyes focused on the face before her, the hands were now cupping her cheeks as blue eyes gazed at her brown irises with great concern. "It was just a bad dream, baby," The girl assured her. Her thumb wiped away the tears from the trembling brunette's cheeks. "Tori, baby look at me. Just look at me."

Finally recognizing the face, Tori began to calm, her sobbing subsiding. "Jade?" she breathed.

The actress nodded and reached over to switch on the lamp on the night stand. She returned to the brunette's side and brushed aside an auburn lock away from the singer's face.

Tori's cheeks were flushed, her forehead was covered in sweat and her breathing was heavy. "I- you're here," she breathed reaching up to touch the pale cheek.

Jade nodded. "I'm right here," she whispered. Noticing the crimson color covering Tori's bottom lip, she reached back to grab a tissue. "Baby you're bleeding," she said as she gently pressed the tissue to the girl's lip. She'd been startled awake with the sound of Tori screaming. It caused her to jump up and panic, ready to swing an arm if necessary. Upon seeing the brunette, seating up and crying Jade immediately reached out to comfort the girl.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly as the brunette sniffled.

Tori shook her head. She didn't like talking about her nightmares. "I'm sorry I woke you up," she said sounding embarrassed. She hated how much her trauma affected Jade. She'd been really frustrated by it because she knew Jade never managed to get a good night's rest. Sometimes it was a bad dream, others the discomfort of her ribs was too much to handle and allow her to sleep. Jade always stayed up with her those nights, whispering comforting words and stroking her hair gently. In the morning Tori always wound up feeling horrible when she would see the dark bags beneath the blue eyes.

The hospital psychologist had explained to Tori that the nightmares were a side effect to the Post dramatic stress disorder she had. Eventually they would stop, but it would take time, like her physical wounds would.

Jade shook her head. "Tori, we've been over this. You don't have to apologize. I want to take care of you," she said with an earnest smile. "Isn't that why we agreed you'd be staying with us?"

Tori sighed and nodded. She winced when Jade pressed another tissue to her lip and removed the used one.

"Sorry," Jade whispered. She finished cleaning up the brunette's lip and reached over to kiss her on the cheek. "What?" she raised a brow as Tori continued to stare at her.

"I'm just not used to people apologizing to me," she answered shyly. Her gaze dropped and looked over at the digital clock behind the actress. She groaned inwardly. It was three in the morning. Again she'd awaken Jade. She balled up her fists and looked back down avoiding the goth's gaze.

"Tori, please look at me," Jade whispered. She knew she had to be careful around the singer. She was so fragile at the moment and just the touch could set her off. When brown eyes finally looked up, Jade exhaled in relief. She smiled at the girl and reached over to run her thumb over singer's bottom lip.

"It's always been my fault, Jade. I've learned to accept that. I've learned not to have people apologize to me and accept that is all my fault," she sighed with new tears forming in her brown eyes.

Jade felt her heart squeeze painfully. She couldn't help but feel guilty for the way the brunette was feeling. She had attributed to the girl's feelings many times, always blaming her for things that were out of her hand. It always seemed like Tori was blamed for everyone else's mistakes, including Jade's.

"No," Jade said firmly. "It's not your fault. It's never been your fault, Tori. Don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise."

Tears began to slowly stream down the fading bruised cheeks as Tori shook her head. "You don't understand," she whispered. "It's my fault. It's all my fault!" she growled, mostly to herself.

"Tori," Jade tried.

"No!" Tori cut her off. "It's my fault, Jade. Don't you get it? _Everything_ is my fault. My parents being so unhappy and practically splitting up, my father's drinking and his anger, he did it because of _me_! It's all _my_ fault. I "

"No," Jade warned. "Don't you dare go there, Tori." She grabbed the brunette's hands and looked directly into the brown eyes. "No matter what you may want to believe, Tori, none of this is your fault. David had no right to lay a finger on you. Adults have problems and if they can't deal with them, you are not at fault," Jade swallowed. "Please believe me," she whispered.

Tori dropped her gaze and leaned forward to rest her head against the raven haired girl's chest. "Okay," she replied after a moment. Deep down Tori knew what Jade told her was the truth. What fault did she have that her parents couldn't their problems out? But her father had constantly told her it was her fault. He'd always told her that had she not been born, Holly would be around more often. According to David Tori was to blame for his life's problems.

Jade stroked the auburn locks gently as the girl's cries began to subside. She moved them back under the covers and shut off the lights. Tori remained in her arms as she finally managed to go back to sleep. It wasn't always easy to get Tori to open up. In the last two weeks she'd been acting far too distant for Jade's liking. She could tell Tori was only doing it to keep herself composed so as to not reveal how truly hurt she was, both physically and psychologically.

Any chance Jade had to get Tori to open was a progress. She had to get through the young Vega. Tori had to understand that the unfortunate trauma she had suffered through for years was not her fault. It would probably take a great amount of therapy, but Jade would help her through it. They just needed to take baby steps.

Jade pressed her lips atop of the brown curls and smiled as the sleeping girl hummed in her slumber state.

**JoriJoriJori**

Dark blue eyes watched as the two girls sat together on the living room couch curled up next to each other. The pale girl seemed a more protective of the young Vega than usual. She had an arm rested over her shoulder so as to not touch the brunette's sensitive back while her other hand leisurely caressed the auburn curls.

The brunette had her head resting on the actress' lap; her gaze was on the television but every so often it would shift up to glance up at the azure eyed girl. Her mouth would open her mouth in gesture to speak but every time she looked about ready to speak she would turned away silently with a small pout of frustration across her lips.

It was clear to the observer that the young Vega really wanted to talk to the girl beside her, but she just couldn't do it. The actress kissed the brunette on the cheek and stood announcing she was going to take a shower. Tori sat up allowing her room to stand, hiding the disappointment she felt when the girl stood. She really wanted, _needed_, to talk to Jade. She could tell that repressing her feelings toward what had happened with David was having its effect on the actress. Once Jade was out of the room Tori pulled her legs up to her chest, the discomfort of her sore ribs went ignored as she leaned forward to rest her chin over her knees.

"Mind some company?"

Tori looked up startled. She was still getting used to living under the West's roof. Holly had been hesitant at first in allowing her daughter to be anywhere but with her, but agreed after further discussing with James how Tori would be better supervised and protected if she was under his radar. There were officer around all hours outside of the house and where Holly and Trina were staying under protection. Holly called her every morning to check up on her. Holly would have preferred to go over and check, but as James had explained it was safer to keep Tori destination on the low. Seeing as James had summer home, the three of them located to the stop away from the city. They could risk David finding Tori.

Tori gave the man a nod, signaling for him to join her. Her eyes remained glued on the movie playing on the television screen as James took a seat sit beside her.

"You look like you could use someone to talk to," James said in a friendly tone. He'd been observing the girl and could tell by her behavior that she did want to talk, but just didn't know how, or to who to do it to. He'd heard her screaming the night before and had been concerned for her. He could tell she was trying to repress her feelings and act like she was okay, but the more Tori held her feelings inside, the worse both her mentality and her hostility grew. She had suffered a severe trauma that needed to be tended to. Talking about it would help lift the weight off her shoulders.

"I," Tori sighed. "I can't," she shook her head. It wasn't a burden she wanted to give to anyone. Knowing what had happened to her during the time with her father was too heavy, too hard to understand and more so, harder to talk about.

"I've worked for years in my field, Tori. I've seen many things that should never be done to a human being and though it's all part of the job, I've also learned that it's okay to talk about it. It helps," he gave her an encouraging smile. "I understand that it might be difficult to discuss it with, Jade." Tori tensed. "I've seen you struggle a bit in your attempts. You can trust her you know. She loves you very much."

Tori dropped her head in shame. She could feel it. Of course Jade loved her, but her mind wouldn't allow her to accept it. Her heart felt heavy and closed off. It had been beaten and stepped on so many times that Tori had honestly believed that she was incapable of love.

The way the blue eyes looked at her with such concern and assurance reminded Tori of the absent girl. She was just like her father, even if she didn't want to admit it. Tori smiled at the thought. For a moment she remained silent unsure of how to respond.

"I just wanted to die," she finally spoke. "It was too much to handle and blow after blow I just prayed that he'd finish me off. It hurt so much and..." She swallowed, her voice growing heavy and her brown eyes growing dark. "He really hates me. Just the way he looked at me with no sympathy as he stood over me. I...I honestly thought my heart was going to give out at any second. I suppose it almost did when he began to beat me with…with the riding crop. But something gave me strength..._she_ gave me strength." She smiled weakly. "I took Jade's shirt and after my legs finally gave in, I just looked at it in my hands and all I could think about was everything she'd said to me, how she'd been so worried and how she...how she _loved_ me." Tears began to form in brown eyes once more.

James listened quietly knowing it was best not to push her. He place his hand over hers in encouragement.

"I just wanted to put up a fight before he killed me, if not for me, than at least for Jade." She stopped and closed her eyes recalling the grand speech she'd given the officer.

"_No more," she breathed. "You've hurt me enough and I just can't take it anymore. You want to kill me? Go ahead! But I will _not_ go down without a fight," she breathed heavily. It hurt too much to speak, her ribs ached and her chest burned. She could hardly move without wanting to cry._

"I can't tell her," she whispered. "She can't know what I went through. It'll just break her heart." Tori shook her head. She couldn't put Jade through such agony. Not when it could be avoided.

"Sometimes we have to talk about the hardest things with those we love, Tori." James sighed.

Off just in the room in the stairway that led to the bedroom down in the basement, resting beside the door way, stood the actress with tears in her eyes. She was about ready to take a shower when she'd remembered leaving her phone on the coffee table. She usually used it to play music while she showered and upon realizing she'd left it she was going to return to retrieve it, but stopped halfway when she heard the pair talking. Listening to Tori tell her father how she'd felt during her time with David caused her heart to ache. It shattered it, knowing the man had pushed her so far. As far as favoring death just to break free from him. And what also broke her heart was the fear in singer's voice as she revealed how afraid she was in telling the actress. Why was she so afraid? Did she think Jade would run away? As the pair remained quiet Jade took it as her cue. Instead of going to get her phone, she returned down to her room and headed to the shower. She'd have to get Tori to talk to eventually.

James looked down and noticed a blue Pear phone sitting over it. Didn't Jade use it to listen to music while she showered? He realized that the young West did indeed use it and that surely she heard the conversation. Deciding that Tori need a push to open up he said, "Your heart did give out itn the emergency room, Tori.

Brown eyes looked up in. The expression they wore was unreadable as James continued.

"The doctors did their best to try and get your heart beating again, but you didn't respond. They were ready to call a time on you but Jade didn't allow them. She refused to let them do so. I'm still uncertain how she did it, but somehow Jade managed to get your heart beating again. She loves you too much to ever give up on you, Tori. Remember that. Don't be afraid to let her in." James smiled and reached up to wipe away the young Vega's tears. She reminded him of Jade, always wanting to be tough and independent, when in reality they still needed a shoulder to lean on.

Tori nodded and reached over to hug the federal officer. "Thank you," she whispered before standing up and walking in the direction of the actress' room. When she reached to bottom of the stairs Tori smiled upon seeing the actress leaning over her bed to spread the damp towel she'd had wrapped around her hair. She was dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a green tank top.

"Jade," Tori called out from the doorway.

Jade turned around to look at the young Vega. Before she manage a single word the brunette closed the distance between them and pressed herself against her capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Jade wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her as close as possible as Tori moved her hands around her neck and tangled them up in dark wet curls.

Jade smiled down at the singer resting her forehead against hers as they worked to steady their breathing. "What was that for?" she asked with a playful grin. It had taken Jade completely by surprise to have Tori kiss her out of the blue. She'd been acting so distant lately it was just nice to see her happy and back to herself for once.

"I need a reason now?" Tori raised a brow coy manner.

Jade chuckled "I suppose not," she answered leaning in to capture the girl's lips once more.

"I love you, Jade," Tori whispered against her lips.

Jade's smiled against the kiss after hearing the words. All it took was time, she reminded herself. Tori would let her in. She kissed the top the girl's temple and led them back up the stairs for dinner.

**JoriJoriJori**

"You haven't tracked them yet? How the hell have you not found where they are, Gary? It's been two fucking weeks!" David Vega growled. He pushed back the chair he'd been sitting on and stood. He walked over to where the other officer sat with his laptop across from him on the table.

"It is impossible to get access to the computers when our department is under investigation, David" Gary snapped. "Our department is limited at the time being. Everything we do is under serious scrutiny, David. And unless you want to get caught before you can _finish_ the job, you'll have to bear with the small amount of information I can get."

David growled. "You better find out where they are, Gary.

"Remind me again why the hell I need to help you with the mess you got yourself in?" Gary asked rising from his seat. He was growing tired of having the officer over his shoulder and threatening him. "You got yourself in this shit! Why the hell can't you get yourself out of it?"

David smirked. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a photograph. He raised high enough for the officer to see, but not close enough to grab it.

Gary clenched his jaw in rage. The image David presented him with made his blood boil. It was a picture of him caring the young Vega in a battered state. It was a recent picture, too. It was from the day the Vega residence was set on fire. "You set me up," Gary growled. "I can still turn you in Vega!"

"Can you? I have a safe copy of this picture, Gary. Should you choose to turn me in, you _will_ go down with me," he spat. David chuckled at the man's displeased groan. "Now, get back to work and find out where they are." He threw the picture on the table and walked over to the couch without another word. His arm was still healing. Stretching his sore arm up and observing it, a cold smirk played along his lips. In the back of his mind he did not mind Gary taking his time to track the young girl. The more time passed, the more she healed. He smirked, knowing he would enjoy starting over with her once he got his hands on her. What better than a clean plate? When he got a hold of her again he would make sure that Tori remembered what meaning of pain was. She would regret running off.

* * *

**AN**: The updates may take a little longer due to all the hw and work I'm loaded with at the moment. But I'll do my very best to update again soon!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Let me know what think!

**Reviews always get the next chapter up faster ;)**

**Isn't David just a walk in the park?**

**What did you think about the moment between James and Tori?**

**Please Review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: **Okay Here it is!

Hope you're ready ;)

I seriously still can't believe we're at 15 chapters with this story!

You guys are so amazing!

**Warning**, mentions of attempt rape are in this chapter. Please do not read if it maybe triggering in any way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Victorious.

* * *

"_**I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth, and I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me**_**"**  
**-**_**Arms**_**, Christina Perri**

* * *

"Yes mom I promise I've already eaten. No you don't have to ask Jade about it,"  
Tori insisted rolling her eyes. She was still getting used to Holly being so concerned about her.

Jade laughed in amusement as she sat beside the young Vega. She kept her hold around the girl firm as Tori continued to talk with her mother on the phone.

Twice a week James managed to get a disposable cellphone for both parties so that they could continue to communicate. They were unable to use any sort of device that was connected to the internet in order to avoid any hacking or tracking of their current location. James had ordered strict surveillance on both Tori and Jade and Trina and Holly.

Two months had passed since Tori's release from the hospital but they had yet to find David's location and until the streets were cleared from the dangerous man, James insisted everyone remained hidden with protection of the federal officers.

"Yes, I promise to tell you about it next time we talk, Mom." Tori hung up the cellphone and handed it to Jade who gave it to her father. Jade's arm was finally healed. She was so thankful for it, too. She'd never realized how much she'd needed her left arm in a daily basis. Being able to stretch and reach out was a great factor, especially, when she could easily reach over to hug her girlfriend.

James took the cellphone and threw it into an envelope along with other paper work that he would have one of the officers deliver to the office. The officer himself was hesitant to leave the place. They'd moved from their home to a more secluded house far from the Hollywood neighborhood to protect the young Vega. Though James was used to working in the offices every once in a while, being in the same house for two months was beginning to get to him. His annoyance was put on hold as her heard the two girls laugh. They lay across the couch watching a movie. He couldn't help but smile at the scene before him. Jade lay back on the couch with Tori lying over, who rested her head over the dark haired girl's chest.

The two girls had come such a long way. Tori had begun to talk more with Jade. On occasion she would talk with James when she felt the subject was too heavy to share with his daughter. James had grown fond of the young Vega; she was like his second daughter. Her ribs were still healing and sensitive at times, but nevertheless she was getting better. She was less jumpy and less hostile. James knew that they had to catch David soon for both his girls' sake. He smiled at the thought. They were both his girls and he would do what was necessary to protect them from the corrupt officer's hands. He separated the phone from the paper work that held the information of their status from the current location and put each one into a separate envelope. They were both delicate items that required the proper deliverance. Were they to be left unsupervised would result with great consequence and would server only to compromise the girl's lives.

**JoriJoriJori**

Tori sat on the end of the bed, her back turned away from the door. She'd been awake long before Jade, but pretended to be asleep for the actress decided to get up. Soon after, Tori found herself alone in the room facing a long mirror. She tilted her head the slightest to better look at herself. Tears burned in her eye as they took in the faded scars over her face, the smallest being just above her lip on the right side. She could see the scar above her brow, the one she'd tried to hide with a head band at school, barely visible to the naked eye, but she saw it, so haunting and mocking. She removed the loose long sleeve shirt she wore to sleep and set it besides her leaving only the comfort of a pale blue bra on. More scars covered over the newly exposed skin.

There were several on her right side from so many different occasions it was almost difficult to know when one was made, but Tori knew each one by heart, from the smallest on her hip to the largest over her ribs. Every memory was like reliving the pain over again, like feeling every kick, every punch over again, which was why Tori chose not to visit them often, but nevertheless she knew each one. Brown eyes traveled to a particular scar below her jaw near her throat. That one finger lengthen scar held so much behind, just looking at it created anger in the brunette. She began to breathe heavily recalling how she'd obtained it. She rose off the bed to stand in front of the mirror, her fist raised, and shirt in her other hand, ready to destroy the object. She despised herself, despised every single blemish on her skin and every single bone that had ever been broken.

"Tori?" the soft whisper came from the doorway.

Tori immediately tensed and covered her chest with the shirt feeling too exposed. She kept the back to the actress as brown eyes remained glued to the scar by her throat. It hit like a wave. Out of all the scars the one the taunted he the most was that one. She remembered that night too vividly for her liking. Tori shut her eyes ignoring the approaching girl. She tried to push the memory away, her fist remaining in the air with a warning.

The heavy scent of booze filled her nostrils as a heavy body pressed against her smaller one.

"You should be useful for something." The man's words slurred.

Tori tried to wriggle out of the strong man's tight hold. David growled at the girl's protest and slammed her hard against the wall with a bruising force.

"Don't fight it, Tori. Like it or not it's going to happen," he chuckled pressing himself against her body again. One free hand moved down from the young Vega's shoulders to her waist pinching it painfully with his tight hold.

Tori whimpered in fear. She tried to push him off but the officer was too strong. Before she could manage a scream she felt a sharp object press to the base of her throat. It ran up from her collarbone and settled, pressing, underneath her jaw. Tears burned in her eyes as she felt the object digging into her skin as the officer pressed harder. He grabbed the shirt she wore and pulled it hard causing it to tear straight down the middle. Tori kept her eyes shut trying to withhold her tears. She knew what the object was; David always carried a combat knife with him around his belt.

The loud chuckle David let out caused Tori to flinch and open her eyes. The officer's eyes were looking down at the exposed breasts that were barely covered with the bra the young Vega wore. "That's it?" he laughed as if it was some big joke. "No wonder you don't have a boyfriend, Tori. You have nothing to give him."

The sharp knife in his hand pressed harder against Tori's skin breaking the flesh beneath it as he continued to speak. "I'm _drunk_ and I _don't_ want you," he laughed. "No one will ever want to touch you, they'll never want to hold you or fuck you. Why would they?" He leaned closer, his lips inches away from her ear as she turned away. "There are much better looking girls out there with more to offer. More than you'll ever be able to."

Tears burned in the closed brown eyes. Tori hissed as the officer finally stepped back and caused the knife to slice where it had been pressed. He walked away chuckling out of her room slamming the room door behind him. Trembling hands covered the bleeding spot trying to prevent it from continuing as she collapsed on her knees unable to process what had just happened. She was struggling to breath, her chest heaving, her head spinning, as she stared at the ground. Managing to find her voice Tori released a horrible piercing sob into her hands.

"Baby," the soft voice called pulling Tori away from the memory. "Hey, it's okay you don't have to hide from me," Jade spoke softly covering the singer's fist with her hand. She approached the girl carefully, not wanting to frighten her. The way she'd frozen by the sound of her voice concerned her. It was like she wasn't in the room. Tori's eyes seemed to glaze over right after she pulled the shirt up to her chest.

Tori was breathing heavily. Her hands were trembling as she continued to clutch the shirt to her chest covering the light trail of a scar under her collar bone. Brown eyes were trying to focus on the girl beside her.

"Tori?" Jade spoke softly. She stepped around in front of the singer and placed her hand over the one holding the shirt. She raised her chin to meet dark brown eyes. They seemed to focus on azure at the mention of her name. Suddenly remembering where she was.

"Jade," Tori whispered in relief. She dropped her hands slowly allowing the actress to move in closer.

The actress took caution even with the permission provided, she had to take delicate steps around the singer. Finally managing to be fully in front of the young Vega Jade followed the gaze brown eyes had been so desperate in hiding. There was a scar just below the tan jaw. Blue eyes stared at it trying to recall whether or not that scar had always been there.

Jade had never noticed it before, provided that auburn locks were always hovering over it to shield the sight of it. Jade knew Tori was uncomfortable with all he marks her body was covered with. She had noticed the way Tori dressed in order to keep hidden every single one, but never had she caught Tori staring at one with such pain written clearly across her face. What did this particular scar hold?

"He was drunk," Tori whispered.

Jade broke from the trance she was in and met cold brown eyes burning with tears. "I was home alone that night. There was a test I needed to study for. I— He marched into my room and slammed me against the wall. I wanted to scream but he covered my mouth with his hand and..."

Jade struggled to keep a growl down. That son of a bitch! She wanted rip limp from limp for touching her.

"He held the knife there,: Tori gestured to the scar under her jaw. She shivered in disgust remembering how the officer had run his hands over her body.

"Tori, did he-"

"No," Tori cut her off. "He said I was a useless." Tori let out a dry laugh, recalling his exact words. "No wonder I didn't have a boyfriend. I had _nothing_ to give him." She remembered how he'd torn her shirt in half only to laugh in her face. "I'm _drunk_ and I _don't_ want you," he laughed

Jade stared in disbelief. She couldn't form a single thought or word. What hadn't the bastard done to break his daughter? He was truly a monster. The way Tori was trembling in fear and insecurity broke her heart. How could she fix her when the man had done everything in his power to make sure she was irreparable?

Tori shut her eyes, shaking her head violently. Jade grabbed her hands trying to calm the girl she wrapped her arms around her, urging the young Vega to take a breath. After a moment of Tori's panic she gave in to the arms around her and melted into the embrace.

"How could you ever want me like this?" Her voice was so small, Jade almost missed it. The hint of insecurity however was picked up quickly.

Jade knew what she was referring to. It wasn't what David said, but what he'd _left_ behind. With all the scars covering almost every inch of her body, Tori feared that Jade would only laugh at her and leave her like everyone else had. Jade would never want her in such a condition, not when there were other people in the world with flawless and untainted skin. Why would she? Tori braced herself for the truth, steeling herself so as to not appear hurt.

Jade pulled back far enough to look into dark brown eyes. She cupped the girl's face ever so gently, her gaze never breaking as she looked at the singer with such adoration Tori could without a doubt see the sincerity in the azure orbs. "Tori, I love you. I want you, _need_ you, in my life," she softly spoke as thumb brushed away a tear. "You are beautiful in every single way possible. Nothing and I mean nothing could ever change my mind." Her thumb brushed over the scar beneath Tori's jaw. "You're perfect," she whispered.

Tori covered Jade's hands and nodded. "Okay," she smiled with resolute. It was the first time she'd managed to accept Jade's words without feeling any doubt behind them. She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against the warm palm. It was slowly working its way, but Tori was growing used to Jade's affection. It was getting easier to understand how they could easily change such a dark subject a turn it into something that by no means degraded nor defined them. Tori felt free with Jade. She no longer had to hide or withhold her feelings. She was just Tori.

Jade pulled away to grab the duvet off the corner of the bed and wrapped it around the topless girl. She hugged the young Vega to her, her hands still holding the blanket around Tori, as she leaned to capture her lips in a tender kiss. Tori giggled against Jade's lips, all feelings of distraught vanishing, as the actress picked her up in a playful manner. Tori could get used to this feeling. Being in Jade's arms would always feel surreal for her, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. No one could take away this feeling, Tori decided, not even her father.

**JoriJoriJori**

"Vega, I found these today." Gary set the file before the officer. "Seems like West has done quiet a good job keeping the ladies low key these lasts few weeks, but he made the mistake of allowing one of his guards to deliver this in the morning." Gary had come across the file during his shift at the station. He'd been aware of one of the federal officers in the office upon arrival and quickly caught the sight of a particular yellow envelope on top of the files he had with him. Gary managed to grab the envelope off the agent's desk when he'd been too distracted by the sandwiches one of the secretaries had brought into the office for the officers that morning. The officer failed to notice the missing file atop and just went on to deliver the rest.

David smirked as he began to read the file.

"Beverly Hills? Now what might such a disgraceful kid be doing all the way up there?" David asked out loud.

Gary rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Honestly, Vega I don't understand why you hate the kid so much. What did she ever do to you?"

David growled. "Tori's the damn reason Holly wanted to leave me in the first place, Gary. Right after the thing was born, Holly began to complain about what a rotten father and husband I was. I was never around Tori, always missed what Tori did or said. Holly got tired of reminding me of what I was missing and began to grow distant from me. She spent more time with the brat in one day than she did with me in a week. Fucking kid has always been in my way."

Gary furrowed his brows. "You're doing all of this because you're jealous of your daughter? You're an idiot, David. I'd do anything to have such a good kid like Tori." He rolled his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. David had dragged him into the mess. In all honesty, Gary wished he could help Tori, but the officer was quiet the blackmailer. He had contacts and knew just which buttons to push when it came to Gary.

"_Jealous_? This isn't about jealousy. This is about teaching my daughter her place in life. People talk about her like she's a fucking jewel, hell you were just doing it, and forget all the hard work _I've_ done to get her where she is. She's an ungrateful little bitch who needs to learn her lesson. She's crossed the line, Gary. I have zero tolerance for such disobedience." He rolled his shoulder. The wound had finally healed, but it was still a sensitive area. Now that he was better, there was no doubt in his mind about how he wanted to handle the situation once he had the young Vega back in his grasp.

Gary didn't like the way David's lips curled in a malevolent smirk. The officer watched as the older Vega rose from his chair. He unstrapped the gun from his belt raising it as he pulled back the barrel of it.

"There's only one thing left to do now," David said eyeing the image of his youngest daughter.

Gary followed his gaze. He felt sick to his stomach knowing what the officer intended on doing. He should have left the file alone on the desk. "David, the agreement was to clean up this mess, not make it worse." Gary stood.

David chuckled. "That's exactly what I'm going to do, Gary. I'm going to get rid of the source of this whole mess." His finger rested over the trigger.

"David, she's just a child! She's your daughter for crying out loud! You can't seriously consider doing this," Gary growled. The way the officer was eyeing the weapon was definitely not for show. He kept eye contact with the officer while maintaining focused on the gun from the corner of his sight. David had always been the type of person to keep things around until they were no longer needed. And being that Gary had finally served his part, David no longer needed him.

Before Gary could try to overpower the officer, the sound the gun going off was heard in the living room. Gary stumbled back collapsing on his knees. He clutched his torso in pain, his mouth opening and closing in attempt to speak, before finally falling back motionless.

"I will do whatever I want with my _daughter_. She was brought into this world with my help, I'll just do the world the favor of removing her from it," he growled. "She's useless anyway," he muttered under his breath as he locked the gun and strapped back into its cover around his belt. Taking Gary's car keys he gathered the file and his coat before closing the door behind him as he left the officer's apartment.

"Daddy's coming," he chuckled as he started the car.

* * *

"_**You put your arms around me and I'm home"**_

**-**_**Arms**_**, Christina Perri**

* * *

**AN**: Looks like there won't be any more fluffiness for ours girls anytime soon ;)

What did you guys think about James and _his two girls_?

What did you think about David's reasons for "disliking" Tori?

And what about Gary?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**: Here it is! (Not too sure how I feel about it)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"_We have an officer down! We have an officer down!_"

**/**

Jade awoke before the singer. She loved how peaceful the girl looked in her slumber. Wanting to gently wake up her girlfriend Jade kissed the young Vega's cheek. When the girl did not stir, Jade grinned and kissed her forehead. Again when she did not stir Jade moved to kiss her softly on the lips. Her lips curled up into a smile when Tori responded by moving her lips against the actress'. Brown eyes remained closed enjoying the sweet moment.

"How's about I make us some breakfast?" Jade offered moving down to brush her lips along the caramel neck. She smiled at the resulting gasp she gained from the young Vega squirming beneath her. Tori drew Jade up to meet her for a simple kiss once more. She smiled against the girl's lips, murmuring the words against soft, perfect lips. "I love you."

Jade hummed in response. One of her hands gently drew circles around the brunette's waist and languidly moved up the taught stomach.

"Jade," Tori gasped. Her hands moved down the girl's back to press her form down against her own.

Jade chuckled against the singer's lips before pulling back to look into the dark brown eyes. "All in good time, baby." She pressed a kiss below Tori's jaw before rising from the bed with a wide grin as she stood.

Tori groaned and rolled back against the pillow, burying her head in the tangled sheets. "Tease," she muttered.

Jade laughed. Tori looked so adorable when she pouted like that. She did want to take her relationship with Tori to a more intimate level, but she was still concerned about her injuries and her mental stability to handle more than she could take. If what the said girl had confessed the day before was anything to go by, then Jade knew that Tori still need more to time to heal. She didn't want her to feel like she was an object that could easily be disposed. No, when the right time came Jade would make love to Tori. The way she deserved it.

Jade wanted to erase every trail left by the monster. She wanted to keep Tori safe from those horrific memories and replace them with once that made her only smile. Jade walked back over to her girlfriend and without a second thought picked her up bridal style.

Tori squealed from the sudden movement. She tried to wiggle her feet in the air in attempt to stand, but Jade's grip on her was firm. Not tight enough to hurt her, but tight enough to keep her from managing to stand. "Jade, what are you doing?! Put me down right now!" Tori demanded. She wrapped her arms around the actress' neck to keep from falling.

Jade laughed, nuzzling her nose below Tori neck. "Nope. It's time to get out of bed, princess. I'll escort you to the washroom and them up to the kitchen to where we shall share a lovely breakfast together." She walked them into a long hall from the closet and down to where the sinks were. The closet was quite spacious, big enough to hide.

Tori tried to roll her eyes in irritation for failing to succeed in her escape, but instead found herself smiling at her girlfriend's words. "I'll cooperate if you promise to carry me upstairs, too." Tori smirked.

Jade raised a brow at the offer being presented as she set the young Vega down on the floor. She pretended to contemplate the idea before finally agreeing to the offer by placing a quick peck on the smaller girl's cheek. "Deal, now hurry up. I'm starving, Vega!"

…**.**

Jade rolled her eyes as Tori stuck her tongue out at her when she lowered her on the couch with her legs dangling over the armrest. She kissed the singer's temple and groaned when there was a knock at the front door.

"It's probably my dad," Jade said walking to answer the door. Mr. West had sent a quick text message in the morning stating he had to leave for an emergency at the office. In his rush to leave he had most likely forgotten his keys. Jade gasped at who she found upon opening the front door. The tall man standing before her looked down at her with dark angry eyes. Jade tried to close the door, but the strong officer over powered her, shoving her aside and causing her to fall back as he entered the home. Dark brown eyes narrowed down on the young Vega who now stood only a few feet away from where Jade had been pushed aside beside a glass coffee table.

"Miss me?" David smirked as he shut the door behind him. He took two quick steps, his right hand reached around behind him to grab the hand gun safely tugged away under his shirt.

Tori jumped back in fear when David began to raise the gun in her direction. Tori turned to run but before she could move away from him he reached out to grab her by the hair and slammed her hard against the nearest wall. He wrapped his hand around her throat pressing with a painful force to keep her in place. "I told you I'd find you, Tori," his face was inches away from her, the barrel of the hand gun pressing to the side of her head. His grip tightened around her neck making it impossible for any air to enter her lungs. She tried to claw his hands away but the lack of oxygen was beginning to affect her.

"You leave her alone you son of a bitch!" Jade growled. She quickly jumped on her feet upon seeing David violently grabbing Tori. She reached out to pull away the arm that was holding the weapon pressing against the singer's temple.

David growled angrily at the girl behind him. He swung his elbow down into her temple hard, knocking her once again to the ground. He returned his attention back to the young Vega, who now appeared to be having a difficult time keeping her eyes open.

Her hands remained around the one that was restraining her from oxygen, trying to summon and energy left to push him away. Forcing her eyes open, Tori glanced down at the shoulder she had wounded two months back. Hoping the shoulder was still sensitive, she reached over to press her thumb against the spot as hard as she could.

David cried out in pain, releasing his grip and shoving Tori back against the glass coffee table. Taking the given opportunity, Tori inhaled as much air as she could and made her way to help Jade up before dragging her back down into their room. She locked the door and grabbed a chair to hook it underneath the knob.

Jade moved the large bureau along one of the walls to block the stairs as Tori joined her side. "You're bleeding," Jade frowned spotting the blood seeping through the young Vega's tank top on her left side.

Tori nodded ignoring the stinging sensation at her side. "I'll be fine. We need to hide!" she panicked. If her father had arrived with just a ting of anger, he was definitely burning with fury now.

Jade grabbed her hand along with her phone just off the night stand and quickly led them into the closet in the back of the bathroom. She ran all the way into the back of the walk-in closet, turned right in the opposite direction of the sink and turned right again. Jade had explored the closet during their stay at the house and had discovered a passage way through the vents that led back to the first floor. It was barely viable behind all the clothing, but it was definitely there. Jade pushed aside the clothes and opened the fairly large dent in the wall barricaded by a metal cover. She urged Tori inside first then closed the door behind her quickly. They couldn't have David finding them any time soon.

Tori moved along the vents as quietly and quickly as she could. It was pretty dark with only the tiniest light peering from small cracks in the vents. Her breathing was still struggling to compose itself, but she did her best to force herself to move along. Jade was close behind her as they continued to move up through the vent. They remained quiet, not wanting to give their position away in case the officer could hear them. A light grew brighter as they moved closer to an opening of the vents.

They stopped briefly once they reached the end of the vent to make sure the coast was clear and safe. Tori pushed the cover and opened it, jumping down as soon as she was free. Jade followed, recognizing the room they were in. It was the laundry room on the main floor. There was a door to the back yard just around the corner.

Tori groaned in pain quietly. The cut on her side had taken a blow when she jumped down.

"Can you run?" Jade eyed the singer's ruby colored spot in concern.

Tori nodded. "I'm fine. We need to get out of here, Jade."

Jade sighed but nevertheless agreed grabbing Tori's hand. As they prepared to move the two girls froze upon hearing the sound of the angry officer storming around in the other room.

"Shit," Jade growled. Her back was flat against the wall. She placed her hand over Tori's chest, pressing her back as she peered over the corner. The door was steered clear from where the angry officer stood with his back, the gun still secure in his hand. Jade glanced back at Tori and back at the door. She turned back to face Tori, taking her face in both her hands. "We have to run, Tori. Your fath- _David_ is in the living room. We have to make it past him without catching his attention, okay?"

Brown eyes grew watery as they stared deep into azure. "I'm scared," Tori whispered.

Jade gave a small smile. "I know baby, but we'll get through this. All we have to do is make it through that door."

Tori nodded. "Let's get out of here."

Jade intertwined her fingers with the pop singer's, giving her one more nod before leading her quietly toward the door.

David was seething. He had marched down into the basement, kicked down the door and had searched the entire bedroom and closet only to find it empty. The room had no windows, there was no way for them to escape. He knew they were still in the house somewhere.

"Tori get out here right now!" He screamed facing the stairs leading up to the second floor, his back still to the girls.

Tori jumped when he screamed. She bit her lip to keep from whimpering in fear of the seething officer. Jade gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and continued to quietly move across the room to the door only a few feet away.

Jade's movement came to a sudden halt, her hand inches away from the door handle, when Tori's hand was forcefully yanked away from hers. She quickly turned around to find David holing Tori's arm with a bruising grip.

"Tori! Let her go!" Jade she growled moving away from the door. She kept a good distance between them.

"Jade run!" Tori cried. She tried to break away from her father's hold, but failed, wincing instead when she felt nails dig into the bare arm.

David growled and brought the handle of the gun with full force down onto the brunette's head. Tori cried out, her head falling down to face away from the actress. She bit her lip to keep from crying.

"No!" Jade screamed. Tears burned in blue orbs from anger. How dare he treat Tori in such a way? It took all she had not to throw herself at the bastard. He didn't want him to hurt her again.

"You're free to go, Jade. It's not you I have to deal with. This is between my daughter and I," he said with a sinister looked glazing his dark brown eyes.

The smirk that made its way across his lips made Jade feel sick to her stomach. Whatever David had in store for Tori, it was surely far from a simple chat. She glanced at the brunette, who kept her head bowed down. "Like hell I'm leaving you alone with her!" she growled. She noticed the blood seeping down Tori's cheek coming from her head and frowned.

David chuckled, tugging at Tori's arm forcefully. He rose the gun to point it in Jade's direction. "It's not a matter of choice, Jade. Leave while you can or…" he cocked the gun to emphasize his point.

Jade tensed but made no motion to move, her glare growing by the second. "And it's not a matter of choice whether she'll stay or not," she snapped through clenched teeth.

David raised a brow with intrigue. "Interesting. You appear to believe you care for Tori." He chuckled. "Do us both the favor and leave while you have the chance. We both know how this will end if you don't. One way or another Tori winds up being the reason for one us being hurt."

"You're the fucking reason not Tori! Now let her go you bastard!"

"That's enough! I've given you plenty of warnings." David drew the gun back and pressed it to Tori's temple. She whimpered in response, her brown eyes shut tightly. "Now," he spoke with a warning. "Either you leave, Jade or you watch me blow her brains out right here, right now!"

Blue eyes grew wide with panic. Brown eyes finally opened and met the startled azure. They stared softly for a moment before growing cold as their owner spoke. "Jade, please go." Tori's voice broke. "This is between my father and me."

Jade shook her head. "Tori-"

"I believe you now," Tori said giving Jade one final smile. The look in the auburn eyes cut straight through Jade in understanding. She was saying good-bye. No. She couldn't! Not when she finally believed her! Not now!

The words Tori silently mouthed made her frown as she noticed the tears rising in the light brown eyes.

David lowered the gun and pushed Tori down onto the floor. He strode over to Jade and grabbed her by the arm dragging her over to the back door. Jade tried to pull away and return to Tori, but his hold on her arm was too strong to break. Without giving her the chance to fight back, David shoved her through the door before closing it behind her locking it from the inside.

Jade ran up to the door and began to pound on the wooden door. "Open this door! You fucking open this door right now!" she cried.

The sound of Tori letting out a heart wrenching cry sent a shiver straight down her, making her feel sick to her stomach. She continued to pound on the door, kicking it, shoving it, anything to break it down. Again she heard the young Vega cry out before Jade herself collapsed on her knees. "No! Leave her alone! Tori!" she sobbed. against the door.

"Jade?"

* * *

**AN**: **1**. Well that went down hill fast. Who said that? Who said her name? Hmmm You know what to do if you wanna find out? ;)

**2**. This story will soon be coming to an end, maybe three or four chapters left.

**3. **Well school is finally done for the summer! ;) I do have some requests to fill in and some updates to bring forth for you all. _**Serendipity**_ is next for you following it.

**4. **For any fellow _**Swan Queen shippers**_, there is a one shot on its way ;)


End file.
